Ciepło
by Tsubaki394
Summary: Bo niezależnie, jak gorące miało być to lato - bez niego nie istniało dla niej ciepło. Part-AU, future.
1. Chapter 1

**WARN - ŚMIERĆ BOHATERÓW (tak, w liczbie /bardzo/ mnogiej).**

Zmienny punkt widzenia - Lucy, Natsu, poboczne. Jeden PW na jeden rozdział.

Cóż, zaczynamy z tym koksem od nowa! :D Tym razem skończę, obiecuję. :3 Napisane ponad 6 rozdziałów, 7 w trakcie tworzenia. Nie wiem tylko co ile publikować. XD

Póki co jestem w trakcie publikacji starych, nieco poprawionych rozdziałów które wcześniej ukazały się na moim blogu. Cel: Redukcja Mary-sue'owatości Lucka i przypomnienie Wam o co chodziło! :'D

Indżoj ;3

* * *

_ACALYPHA, 8 VI X778_

_PW Lucy_

* * *

Było... chłodno.

Spojrzałam w lustro.

Gdyby Natsu mnie teraz zobaczył, pewnie by mnie nie poznał... Nie było we mnie nic ze starej Luce, jak to on zwykł mnie nazywać. Nic, oprócz oczu. Chociaż i one były teraz jakby matowe.

Właśnie. Natsu. Ciekawe jak sobie radzi. I czy już wrócił. Czy już widział się z Lisanną...

Tęskniłam za nim. Odszedł zostawiając karteczkę. Wciąż nosiłam ją w medaliku, tuż obok zdjęcia rodziców, naprzeciw którego znalazła się mała fotografia mnie, Graya i Erzy - mojej drużyny, chociaż niepełnej. Nie bez niego i Happy'ego.

Karteczka była jego jedynym znakiem życia od trzech lat.

Trzech durnych lat, podczas których zmieniło się dosłownie wszystko.

Strząsnęłam głową, odganiając od siebie te myśli.

- Lucy, musisz być silna. Teraz nie jest czas na rozmyślanie o tych trzech latach - wyszeptałam do swojego odbicia, mrugając, żeby odgonić łzy, które same napłynęły do moich oczu. Jak zawsze z resztą, kiedy tylko wróciłam pamięcią do tego czasu. Najgorszego w moim życiu... I nie tylko moim, tak naprawdę.

Chwyciłam rzemyk i związałam nim krótkie włosy w kitkę.

Ścięcie ich było dobrą decyzją. Kiedy od pół roku pracowałam jako pomoc domowa, razem z moimi duchami, długie włosy i spódniczki stały się przeszkodą. Nie wspomnę już o tym, że spódniczek raczej nosić nie miałam już zamiaru - odsłaniały zbyt wiele blizn, których siatką pokryły się _wtedy_ moje nogi...

Tęskniłam za Fairy Tail. Za Erzą, Grayem, Happy'm, Mirą, Viscą, Alzackiem, Friedem, Bixlowem, Mistrzem, Maxem, Warrenem, a nawet Lisanną. Za wszystkimi starymi i nowymi członkami.

Większości nie widziałam w końcu od kilku miesięcy... No, oprócz Graya i Erzy, którzy - kiedy czas im na to pozwalał - przyjeżdżali do mnie dotrzymać towarzystwa choć przez kilka dni.

Ale i oni ostatnio byli w Acalypha ponad miesiąc temu.

Usłyszałam niepokojący kaszel, i od razu wypadłam z łazienki. Pognałam ile sił w nogach do pokoju mojego ojca.

Zamarłam, stając w drzwiach. Cała jego pościel była czerwona od krwi, którą się krztusił.

- D... DOKTORZE! - wrzasnęłam ile sił w płucach, dopadając łóżka i ściskając dłoń mężczyzny. Po kilkunastu sekundach usłyszałam zbieganie po schodach. Do pokoju wpadł pan Tanaka, imigrant ze wschodu i znamienity lekarz, który - w zamian za pomoc w pielęgnowaniu domu i kliniki - utrzymywał mnie i ojca. Był też jego lekarzem domowym.

O chorobie taty dowiedziałam się rok temu. Na początku odwiedzałam go tylko co tydzień i pomagałam opłacić pielęgniarkę - sam nie był w stanie wykonywać lepiej płatnej pracy, więc musiał zdać się na mnie. Jako że miałam odłożoną sporą sumę - odkąd wykupiłam własne mieszkanie w Magnolii nagle zabrakło mi wydatków, więc pieniądze trzymałam na czarną godzinę - nie sprawiało mi to większego problemu. Po dwóch miesiącach jednak stan zdrowia taty drastycznie się pogorszył, więc trochę się zmieniło - zamieszkałam u niego w mieszkaniu, i to Magnolię odwiedzałam co tydzień. Miesiąc później jednak, zostałam uziemiona. Lekarz zaoferował mi pomoc... Za pomoc.

Jego dom był ogromny, zbudował go dla własnej rodziny. Jednak wkrótce po tym, jak się sprowadzili, zaraza opanowała miasto.

I został sam. Dlatego pacjentów zaczął przyjmować u siebie. Pracowało u niego kilka osób, ale ostatnimi czasy ja zajmowałam się większością spraw - dzięki Aries zapewniłam zapas pościeli na kilka lat, Virgo i Libra - duch, którego klucz zdobyłam całkiem niedawno - pomagały w oporządzaniu chorych, Taurus zajął się zapasami opału - przy okazji wycinając trochę dużą część lasu, ale za to akurat otrzymaliśmy zapłatę, bo gildia ojca chciała poszerzyć siedzibę na tamten obszar. Oprócz tego Plue zabawiał chore dzieci, Horologium pomagał nieprzytomnym, Lyra umilała czas wszystkim pacjentom...

I nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy nauczyłam się utrzymywać tu zdecydowaną większość moich duchów całymi dniami, nie odczuwając ubytku własnej magii.

- Panie Heartfilia, spokojnie... - Usłyszałam odległy głos pana Tanaki. Starał się położyć mojego ojca, ale ten wciąż wił się, ściskając moją dłoń i kaszląc krwią.

- Lu... Cy... Khem! - Spojrzałam na niego i łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. Żeby się upewnić zerknęłam na lekarza. W jego spojrzeniu potwierdziły się moje obawy.

Tata właśnie umierał.

- Ciii, nic nie mów. - Przygarnęłam go do siebie, połykając łzy. - Jestem tu.

- Żeg... naj... - wykrztusił między atakami kaszlu. Zacisnęłam oczy i mimowolnie przytuliłam go mocniej.

- Ucałuj mamę i powiedz, że za nią tęsknię. Do zobaczenia, tato. Kocham cię. - wyszeptałam. Drżenie powoli ustało.

Po chwili zamknął oczy, opadając na poduszki i wydając z siebie ostatni dech.

Poczułam męskie perfumy, gdy para dobrze umięśnionych ramion owinęła się wokół mojej talii, przyciskając torsu swojego właściciela.

Wtuliłam się w Lokiego, który to ostatnimi czasy zapewniał mi odrobinę ciepła i bezpieczeństwa, którego tak bardzo potrzebowałam. Objął mnie mocniej, i zaczął przeczesywać moje włosy.

Wszelkie bariery puściły. Łzy zaczęły cieknąć po moich policzkach, a z gardła sam wydobył się szloch.

Mama, Natsu, wszyscy, którzy zginęli w Edolas, w wojnach z Grimoire Heart, Zerefem, Raven Tail, i ostatniej, najbardziej tragicznej, z Tartaros. A teraz jeszcze ojciec.

Poczucie straty przytłoczyło mnie, gdy Lew zaczął szeptać uspokajająco wprost do mojego ucha. Wziął mnie na ręce i przeniósł gdzieś, gdy lekarz z Virgo i Aries zaczęli oporządzać zwłoki taty.

Nie wiem, ile to wszystko trwało.

Byłam już zmęczona.

I było mi coraz zimniej.

* * *

W następnej części:

_"Jak zwykle przerażająca, kobieta z długimi, szkarłatnymi włosami wstała i ruszyła w moim kierunku, mierząc mnie złowrogim spojrzeniem. Kiedy szła, rozlegał się dziwny szczęk. Skuliłem się, oczekując na cios, jednak zamiast niego zostałem przyciśnięty do jej piersi - o dziwo nie chronionych zbroją, tylko zwykłą, bawełnianą koszulką._

_Poczułem zapach słonawych łez, z których kilka po chwili zmoczyło mój bark._

_- T... Ty żyjesz... - Jej szept odbił się echem w mojej głowie._

_Miałem coraz gorsze przeczucia co do tej pustki i zachowania wszystkich."_

* * *

R&R. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Kolejny z przepisanych rozdziałów. Dziękuję wszystkim za wsparcie. :)

Chcę odpowiedzieć na jeden z komentarzy tylko, bo może się to przydać wszystkim czytającym, którzy wcześniej nie czytali! XD

**YumichikaAyasegawa**: "_Nie czytałam tego wcześniej... no nic... początek zaczął się ciekawie... tak inaczej... nie tak różowo jak większość opowiadań, które czytuje... błędów nie wychwyciłam, ale te zawsze mi umykają, a czyta się dobrze... Hmmm... mam jednak jedno pytanie - które wydarzenia z mangi i z anime zachowałaś a które zmieniłaś? A notki publikuj tak, jak Ci wygodnie :D Pozdrawiam i duuużo weny życzę :D_"

Po pierwsze bezpośrednio - dziękuję bardzo za pozytywny komentarz, taki daje kopa do roboty! :D Cieszę się, że czyta się dobrze :) A **co do twojego pytania** - Niezmienione zostało to, co działo się do momentu, w którym Gildartz powiedział Natsu o Acnologii. Jednak w wypadku Ciepła to **NIE JEST** Acnologia, a zwykły smok Cienia, za którego tropem poszedł Natsu, i odnalazł Igneela. Jeśli chodzi o późniejsze wydarzenia, uwzględniłam sagę Edolas i Egzaminy klasy S, jednak zmieniłam ich bieg z oczywistych względów. Nie wystąpiło jako takie zmiecenie wyspy (Acnologii istnienia nie uwzględniałam, pisałam to kiedy nie było jeszcze nic o niej wiadomo i postanowiłam tego już w opowiadaniu nie zmieniać) ani siedmioletnia hibernacja. Na koniec dorzuciłam coś od siebie - Wojnę z Raven Tail i Tartaros (dla niewtajemniczonych i zapominalskich - trzecia gildia przymierza Balam, która pewnie gdzieśtam się napatoczy, i oczywiście że na FT bo jakżeby inaczej XD). Skutki przedstawione zostaną dokładnie w kolejnych rozdziałach, nie zdradzam wszystkiego! :) Dzięki za komentarz jeszcze raz i mam nadzieję że rozwiałam wątpliwości! :D

PS: Znalazłam beta-readera! Ustaliłam że będę publikować po rozdziale w środę, sobotę i niedzielę, więc ostatni ukaże się w środę za trzy tygodnie (o ile nie zmienię ilości planowanych rozdziałów oczywiście). Ale później nastąpią opóźnienia, bo chcę jak najszybciej zacząć tłumaczyć na angielski. Przy okazji znajdźcie ClumsyMustache o ile umiecie angielski na tyle, żeby ogarniać proste opowiadania! Warto! (mam ją w favach. :))

Trochę mi się rozpisało! Ale mam nadzieję że wybaczycie. Nie przedłużając już - zapraszam na rozdział!

* * *

_MAGNOLIA, 9 VI X778_

_PW Natsu_

* * *

Odetchnąłem głęboko i uśmiechnąłem się lekko, czując znajomy zapach. Zapach domu.

Po raz pierwszy od trzech lat stanąłem na ulicach Magnolii.

Miasto zmieniło się diametralnie. Było zimne i puste, zupełnie inaczej, niż je zapamiętałem -przepełnione uśmiechami ludzi.

Coś we mnie drgnęło. Ignorując to uczucie, nieco mniej pewnie niż na początku ruszyłem w stronę budynku gildii. Uśmiechnąłem się na myśl, że zaraz zobaczę wszystkich przyjaciół. Wyściskam Happyego, stłukę Graya, skulę się ze strachu przed Erzą, i uśmiechnę do Lucy. Poproszę Mirę o sok, i zacznę bójkę z Elfmanem o to, kto jest bardziej męski.

Brakowało mi ich wszystkich, bardzo. Nie mogłem narzekać, bo znalazłem Igneela, ale cholernie za nimi tęskniłem.

Igneel...

Kiedy Gildartz wspomniał mi o Czarnym Smoku, nie chcąc zwlekać - musiałem się natknąć na świeży trop, inaczej niczego bym nie znalazł - pognałem we wskazanym kierunku. Po pół roku udało mi się w końcu odnaleźć tatę.

Był zaskoczony, widząc mnie. Na początku nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać. Dopiero po miesiącu, widząc, że nie odpuszczę, odezwał się do mnie. Byłem szczęśliwy.

Opowiedziałem mu o wszystkim, co przeżyłem, od czasu gdy odszedł. Później stwierdził, że skoro go znalazłem, zasłużyłem na trening.

I teraz mogłem obronić wszystkich w gildii.

Spojrzałem na budynek i zamarłem.

Nie był wcale taki duży, jak go zapamiętałem. Raczej wielkości dużego domu, niż gildii. Ale bez wątpienia, było to Fairy Tail. Utwierdzał mnie przy tym szyld - nie bardzo ozdobny, lecz prosty, dumnie wiszący nad bramą, z nazwą i chorągwią z jej znakiem.

Mimowolnie uśmiech znowu wkradł się na moją twarz.

Dom.

Jestem w domu.

- JESTEM W DOMU! - wrzasnąłem, wpadając do środka. Rozejrzałem się po wnętrzu. Było tam tylko kilka osób.

Erza, siedząca przy barze i rozmawiająca z Mirą, upuściła kufel piwa na mój widok. Druga kobieta zasłoniła usta. Mistrz... No, musiał pozbierać szczękę z ziemi. Alzack i Visca siedzący gdzieś na uboczu krzyknęli ze zdumienia. Fried, który właśnie wyszedł z zaplecza, wypuścił z rąk talerze, które roztrzaskały się na podłodze.

- Natsu..?

Jak zwykle przerażająca, kobieta z długimi, szkarłatnymi włosami wstała i ruszyła w moim kierunku, mierząc mnie złowrogim spojrzeniem. Kiedy szła, rozlegał się dziwny szczęk. Skuliłem się, oczekując na cios, jednak zamiast tego zostałem przyciśnięty do jej piersi - o dziwo nie chronionych zbroją, tylko zwykłą, bawełnianą koszulką.

Poczułem zapach słonawych łez, z których kilka po chwili zmoczyło mój bark.

- T... Ty żyjesz... - Jej szept odbił się echem w mojej głowie.

Miałem coraz gorsze przeczucia co do tej pustki i zachowania wszystkich.

- O czym ty mówisz? Coś miałoby zabić mnie? - wyszczerzyłem się, klepiąc ją po plecach. Nie rozbawiło jej to jednak, wręcz przeciwnie. Po chwili woń natężyła się, gdy oboje nas objęły Mira i Visca. Cholera, to nie było normalne. - Erza, gdzie są wszyscy? - zapytałem, drżącym głosem. Nie odpowiedziała. Odsunęła mnie tylko od siebie, patrząc na mnie smutno, i złapała za rękę. Zaskoczony dałem się poprowadzić na zaplecze, przez które wyszliśmy do ogrodu.

Głośny jęk wydobył się z moich ust na to, co tam zobaczyłem.

Miejsce, niegdyś będące parkiem z atrakcjami, zmieniło się w polanę z kilkoma małymi, płaczącymi wierzbami, obsianą trawą. I jak tą trawą licznymi, białymi płytami ze znakiem Fairy Tail. Nie byłem w stanie ich policzyć.

- To nie jest śmieszne, nie znoszę takich żartów - zacząłem, coraz bardziej przerażony, rozglądać się po placu. Obok jednego z grobów - o tym słowie ciężko mi było nawet pomyśleć - zauważyłem czarną czuprynę lodowego młotka. W jakiś sposób mi ulżyło.

- Chcielibyśmy, żeby to był żart - szepnęła kobieta. Spojrzałem na nią z bólem i zacząłem czytać nazwiska. Levy Redfox. Gazille Redfox. Cholera, byli małżeństwem, a ja nawet nie złożyłem im gratulacji. Dalej. Jet, Droy. Elfman. Cholera jasna, nawet on?! Zbliżając się powoli do przyjaciela, czytałem kolejne płyty. Cana. Macao. Wakaba. Romeo. Lucky. Chico. Tono. Evergreen. Wendy i Charle. Nawet one! Max, Nab, Reedus, Van, Mikuni...

Dotarłem do niego i z obawą spojrzałem na nazwisko na nagrobku.

W jakiś sposób mi ulżyło, gdy zamiast spodziewanego Heartfilia, zobaczyłem na nim Loxar.

Poklepałem go po ramieniu.

- Cześć, świniooki. - Spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony.

- Natsu... - Do jego oczu napłynęły łzy. Uścisnął mnie z całej siły. Nie mogłem nie odwzajemnić tego uścisku. Cholera, co jak co, ale to był mój przyjaciel.

Znowu zmierzyłem groby wzrokiem.

Gdybym tylko tu był... Może oni teraz by żyli?

Zakląłem w myślach siarczyście.

- Dobrze widzieć, że jedno z nas jest całe. - odsunął mnie od siebie i zmierzył wzrokiem z uśmiechem. Co niby miał na myśli?

Jakby czytając moje nieme pytanie, podwinął nogawkę spodni. I wyjaśnił się powód szczęku, który wydawały jego nogi. Chociaż, powinienem raczej powiedzieć, protezy. Spojrzałem na Erzę. Przytaknęła tylko, zanim zdążyłem zapytać o jej stan.

Tym razem zakląłem pod nosem.

Pozostało jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie, jednak bałem się je zadać.

Co, jeśli ona też zginęła? Nie, tak nie mogło się stać. Ale z drugiej strony... Tylu ludzi leżało tu... A jej nigdzie nie było.

Zawahałem się. Może po prostu była na misji? Albo zaraz przyjdzie. Tak, na pewno, zaraz przyjdzie, i ją zobaczę.

Mimo swoich własnych zapewnień rozejrzałem się beznadziejnie po placu.

- Ne, Gray, Erza... - Usłyszałem cichy głos. Mirajane wyszła z gildii. - ...Powinniście się spakować. - Spojrzałem na nią zaskoczony. Gdzie niby się wybierali? Jedno było pewne. Z ich wyrazów twarzy wywnioskowałem, że to nie było NIC dobrego.

- Przynajmniej masz dobre wyczucie czasu. Jedziesz, mam nadzieję? - zapytał młotek. Spojrzałem na niego, nie rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi.

- Gray, on przecież nie wie. - warknęła Erza. Tym razem skierowałem wzrok na nią. - Chodzi o Lucy. - Mimowolnie zadrżałem na dźwięk jej imienia. - Jej ojciec nie żyje.

- Ale z nią wszystko w porządku? - zapytałem, drżącym głosem. Nie potrafiłem opisać uczucia ulgi, jakie poczułem, kiedy kiwnęła głową.

- O ile jej stan można nazwać "w porządku" - prychnął lodowy młotek. - Sama, z dala od przyjaciół. Nie mieliśmy kiedy pojechać do niej, nie widzieliśmy jej ponad miesiąc... - Zacisnął pięści. Przekrzywiłem głowę.

- Nie ma z nią Happy'ego? - zapytałem, zaskoczony. Spojrzeli na mnie jak na idiotę.

- Przecież Happy mieszka z Lisanną. - Erza uniosła brew.

- Lisanną? Jakim cudem?

- Nie było go w Edolas - mruknęła Mirajane. - Lisanna żyje. Jest na misji. - odetchnąłem ciężko.

Wymiana - Lisanna zamiast połowy Gildii?

Wolałem poprzedni stan rzeczy. Nie, żeby nie ucieszyła mnie ta wiadomość. Ciekawe, jak bardzo się zmieniła...

- Gray, Natsu... Mam nadzieję, że macie garnitury... - Erza spojrzała na nas złowieszczo, wytrącając mnie z zamyślenia.

Uśmiechnąłem się mimowolnie.

Jednak nie wszystko się zmieniło.

* * *

A w części kolejnej...

"_- Zmarzniesz. - Usłyszałam jak przez ścianę i poczułam, jak okrywa moje ramiona czymś ciepłym. Po chwili objął mnie i przytulił do siebie ciasno._

_Nawet nie wiem, czy podziękowałam. I tak wiedział, że byłam wdzięczna._"

* * *

R&R! :3


	3. Chapter 3

I hate myself. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać. XD Nie, jutro nie będzie następnego! /chyba że znowu się nie powstrzymam, ale postaram się nie, bo muszę dopisać resztę. Przepisany materiał mi się zaraz skończy XD"/

Klałdjusza, dla Ciebie. ;3 Oby wszystko wypaliło! :D

* * *

_ACALYPHA_, _9 VI X778_

_PW Lucy_

* * *

Spojrzałam na trumnę, i zacisnęłam palce na jej brzegu. Po moich policzkach znowu pociekły łzy. Loke wciąż obejmował mnie, i szeptał do ucha pocieszająco.

Podniosłam wzrok. Obok trumny była druga, której nie zauważyłam. Stali nad nią Gray i Erza. Oboje tęsknie wpatrzeni w oblicze osoby, która w niej leżała.

Nie widziałam, kto to.

Erza zaczęła płakać. Gray przytulił ją, sam ledwo powstrzymując łzy. Spojrzał na mnie i powiedział coś, ale nie usłyszałam. Przestałam słyszeć cokolwiek, nawet siebie. Z jego ust wyczytałam jakby kondolencje. Niepewnie podeszłam do drugiej trumny, coraz bardziej pewna tego, że to ON. I nie pomyliłam się. Róż włosów był pierwszym, co rzuciło mi się w oczy. Na jego garniturze była plama krwi. Powiększała się.

- Przepraszam, Lucy... - Pierwszym, co dotarło do moich uszu od chwili - wydającej się wiecznością - był jego głos. Zszokowana spojrzałam na jego twarz. Patrzył na mnie z szerokim uśmiechem. Jak to było w ogóle możliwe?! - ...Nie dotrzymałem obietnicy. Słaby byłby ze mnie mag Gwiezdnej Energii...

- Natsu... - wyszeptałam, gdy na jego szyi pojawiła się kolejna rana. - Nie, przestań... - jęknęłam. Rozpaczliwie przyłożyłam swoje dłonie do rozcięcia. Uśmiechnął się szerzej i wstał, przygarniając mnie do siebie. Krew skapywała na podłogę po nas obojgu. - Natsu! - krzyknęłam, zrozpaczona, próbując jakoś zatamować jego krwawienie.

- To nic nie da, on i tak nie żyje. - Usłyszałam zimny głos znikąd. Spojrzałam w twarz Dragneela. Uśmiechał się smutno, jakby potwierdzając słowa. Kolejne rany pojawiały się na jego ciele, coraz bardziej brudząc mnie jego krwią.

- NIE! NIE MOŻESZ! - wrzasnęłam, płacząc. Kolejny raz wyszeptał przeprosiny i wrócił do trumny, układając się. Krew zniknęła, oprócz tej na moich dłoniach. Zaczęłam krzyczeć, wołać go. Błagać, żeby mnie nie zostawiał. Gray i Erza zniknęli, nie wiem gdzie.

Upadłam na kolana.

- Ciiii... - usłyszałam kojący głos. Loki znowu przytulił mnie do siebie, trąc moje ramiona. - No już, spokojnie... - zaczął szeptać wprost do mojego ucha. Spojrzałam na swoje dłonie. Krew wciąż nie znikała.

Wszystko rozmazało się, i to nie od łez, które uporczywie moczyły mi kolana. Wszystko rozpłynęło się w nicość - kaplica, w której byłam zniknęła. Kształty zaczęły się zaostrzać znowu. Zobaczyłam swoje dłonie, wciąż całe we krwi, i łóżko. Na kołdrze były ślady krwi, oprócz tego była mokra od łez.

- Spokojnie, to tylko koszmar... - Lew położył podbródek na mojej głowie. Zaczęłam się trząść, nie wiem, czy z nerwów, zimna, czy przez płacz.

- K-która godzina? - zapytałam jękliwie, po kilku minutach prób dojścia do w miarę normalnego tonu.

- Jeszcze przed północą. Daj, opatrzę ci ręce... - szepnął. No tak, była noc. Pacjenci spali. Ujął moje dłonie, i delikatnie owinął je bandażem.

Po chwili otarł moje łzy, i złapał moją twarz w obie dłonie.

- Lucy, płacz to nic złego. Pamiętaj o tym, że wszyscy jesteśmy tu dla ciebie. - Pociągnęłam nosem i kiwnęłam głową, na znak, że rozumiem. - A teraz śpij. - Pogładził mnie po włosach. Posłusznie ułożyłam się na łóżku.

- Zostaniesz? - zapytałam słabo. Kiwnął głową i ścisnął moją dłoń, siadając na łóżku obok.

- Dobrej nocy. - Odetchnęłam głęboko. Byłam naprawdę zmęczona, więc niewiele czasu zajęło mi odpłynięcie od rzeczywistości.

Kiedy wstałam, żyłam jakby obok siebie. Ubrałam się, związałam włosy w kucyk, przemyłam twarz, i poszłam pomagać doktorowi. Jak zwykle wezwałam wszystkie duchy. Po kilku godzinach, ciągnących się w nieskończoność, w końcu wybiła pierwsza. Założyłam płaszcz i zapominając pożegnać się czy chociażby powiadomić kogoś, że wychodzę, ruszyłam na stację, oczekiwać na pociąg przyjaciół.

Nawet nie wiem, kiedy minęła mi półgodzinna droga.

Stanęłam, wpatrując się w las, z którego wyłaniały się tory.

Przestało padać. Śmieszne. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłam, że w ogóle padało. Zanim przestało nie zwróciłam na to najmniejszej uwagi. A musiało padać długo, bo byłam już cała przemoczona, do suchej nitki. Spojrzałam na kałużę przede mną. Krople deszczu nadal uderzały w powierzchnię. Spojrzałam w górę i zobaczyłam nad sobą parasol.

No tak. Loke.

- Zmarzniesz. - Usłyszałam. Jego głos brzmiał jakby stał daleko, gdzieś za ścianą. Poczułam, jak okrywa moje ramiona czymś ciepłym. Po chwili objął mnie i przytulił do siebie ciasno.

Nawet nie wiem, czy podziękowałam. I tak wiedział, że byłam wdzięczna.

Nie wiem ile czasu minęło nam na staniu i wpatrywaniu się w tory w oddali, nim w końcu zamajaczyły na nich światła pociągu.

Jak wielką byłam szczęściarą, że miałam takich przyjaciół? Nie miałam pojęcia. Moje łzy zmieszały się z wodą płynącą z mokrych włosów. Czym sobie zasłużyłam? Niczym. Sprawiałam im tylko problemy. Nie byłam nawet w stanie nikogo uratować...

- Znikam. Nie płacz. - Loke pogładził mnie po głowie, zanim usłyszałam pyknięcie, obwieszczające jego powrót do świata dusz. Razem z nim zniknęła parasolka i kurtka.

Przeraźliwy chłód znowu owiał moje ciało, w tym samym momencie, gdy pociąg się zatrzymał.

Już po chwili byłam ściskana przez Erzę, gdy Gray stworzył coś w stylu parasola, chroniącego nas przed deszczem. Sam też mnie przytulił. Po chwili spojrzeli po sobie znacząco.

- Mamy małą niespodziankę... - zaczęła kobieta. Jej ciepły uśmiech rozgrzał moje serce. Po chwili dopiero przetrawiłam informacje. Zamrugałam.

Niespodziankę?

- Och, jesteś naprawdę beznadziejny... - Gray obejrzał się przez ramię. Zamarłam.

_Ba-dump._

To nie było przecież możliwe, prawda?

- Odwal się... To nie moja wina...

_Ba-dump._

Ten głos...

Może jednak?

_Ba-dump._

Niepewnie, drżącymi rękami, rozsunęłam Erzę i Graya.

Przebłysk różu to ostatnie, co zobaczyłam.

- LUCY! - Krzyk przyjaciół utkwił w mojej pamięci, gdy wszystko dookoła stało się powoli czarne i głuche.

_Ba-dump._

Zacisnęłam mocniej oczy. Leżałam. A przecież przed chwilą stałam. I, mimo odrętwienia, poczułam, że byłam czymś otulona.

Spróbowałam uchylić powieki, ale oślepiło mnie światło, więc jeszcze szybciej je zamknęłam. Mimo wszystko, poznałam biel sufitu w izbie przyjęć.

Czyli musiałam zemdleć.

Zaczęłam powoli przyzwyczajać się do światła, ale widok był na razie rozmazany.

- Luce? - Usłyszałam. Odrętwienie powoli ustępowało, zastępowane bólem i chłodem. Tylko moja dłoń była cieplejsza niż zwykle.

Ciepło koiło całe kłucie i drapanie. Powoli z dłoni przechodziło wyżej.

Spróbowałam zlokalizować tego, kto do mnie mówił. Rozejrzałam się niepewnie.

Tylko ON nazywał mnie Luce.

Czyli... Wrócił?

- Natsu? - wymamrotałam słabo, znów widząc przebłysk różu. Nadal wszystko było rozmazane, obraz dopiero zaczął się zaostrzać.

- Wystraszyłaś nas, Luce. Nie rób tego więcej... - Uśmiechnęłam się mimowolnie. Utęskniona twarz przyjaciela w końcu stała się wyraźna.

- Przepraszam... - szepnęłam. Westchnął ciężko, ściskając moją dłoń. To stąd było to ciepło... - I witaj, przy okazji. - Lekki uśmiech wkradł się na jego twarz.

- Tęskniłem... - Spojrzał na mnie dziwnie poważnie.

- Znalazłeś go chociaż? - zapytałam. Ciepło nadal rozchodziło się po całym ciele, kojąc ból.

Zupełnie jak jego obecność.

- Taak, dlatego nie było mnie tak długo... - Ręką, którą mnie nie trzymał, potarł się po karku, z mieszanymi uczuciami wypisanymi na twarzy. Widziałam, że się cieszył, ale wyraźnie coś go trapiło.

- Co się stało? - Spróbowałam podciągnąć się lekko na łokciach, ale nie dałam rady. Opadłam znowu na poduszki, uważnie obserwując jego twarz.

W jego oczach dostrzegłam łzy.

- Gdybym... Gdybym tu był... - wyszeptał.

Westchnęłam ciężko.

No tak. Może i nie było go tu przez trzy lata, ale to mimo wszystko był Natsu. A skoro to był Natsu, to i miał swój, nieodłącznie do niego przypisany, kompleks bohatera.

Położyłam mu dłoń na policzku, z trudem.

- Tak miało być, czasu nie cofniesz. - Wtulił się w moją dłoń, jakby złakniony dotyku.

Jego skóra była szorstka. Miał... Zarost? No tak, w sumie minęły trzy lata. Ja też się zmieniłam.

- Ale... Mógłbym coś poradzić... - powiedział cicho, łamiącym się głosem.

- Nie było cię, nikt cię nie wini. Skąd mogłeś wiedzieć, że nagle wszystko się sypnie? Edolas, potem Zeref, Grimmoire Heart, Tartaros... Byliśmy zbyt osłabieni, żeby walczyć. Mieliśmy jasny wybór. Albo my, albo cały świat. Splamilibyśmy honor gildii postępując inaczej. I wszyscy umierając byli dumni, więc... z łaski swojej, przestań się obwiniać. - Spojrzał na mnie z bólem.

- Nie mogłem ochronić nawet ciebie... - Zamarłam. Co miał na myśli? - ...i jeszcze dołożyłem zmartwień. - Westchnęłam ciężko.

- Natsu, znalezienie szczęścia to najlepsze, co mogłeś zrobić. Dla wszystkich z nas. Uśmiech to to, czego potrzebujemy. - otarłam jego łzę. Znów spróbowałam się podnieść, tym razem mi się to udało. Podciągnęłam się na łokciach i ułożyłam wygodniej na poduszkach w półleżeniu.

Poczułam ból w tyle głowy. Upewniłam się, że jest obandażowana. Musiałam uderzyć się, gdy zemdlałam...

- Gdzie Erza i Gray?

- Rozmawiają z lekarzem. - odparł na moje pytanie. No tak, pewnie sprawdzał ich protezy...

- A ile byłam nieprzytomna?

- Jakieś trzy godziny. - Odetchnęłam cicho z ulgą. W końcu zmierzyłam go wzrokiem.

Był przystojniejszy, na pewno. Jego twarz była smuklejsza, i faktycznie, miał około dwudniowy zarost. Oprócz tego, jego włosy były dłuższe.

- Coś nie tak? - zapytał. Wyszczerzyłam się.

- Wszystko okej, po prostu... trochę się zmieniłeś. - Westchnął, wyciągając dłoń w stronę mojej twarzy. Złapał kosmyk moich włosów.

- I kto to mówi, dziwaczko? Ledwie cię poznałem. - Zaśmiałam się.

- Pomagałam doktorowi, długie włosy były niewygodne...

- Nie mówię tylko o tym - przerwał mi. - Zmieniłaś się ogółem, jesteś... Silniejsza. Kiedyś mogłaś godzinami płakać, teraz, mimo tego wszystkiego, się uśmiechasz...

- A co mam robić? - zapytałam, patrząc na niego karcąco. - Histeryzować? Oni nie wrócą, Natsu. Musieliśmy się z tym wszyscy pogodzić. A gdyby nic nas nie cieszyło, nasze serca pękłyby, jak suche gałązki. - przytoczyłam słowa samej siebie z Edolas. Odetchnęłam głęboko. - Kiedy... Kiedy Cana umierała, poprosiła, żebym przestała płakać, bo cieszy się, że może umrzeć w takiej sprawie. - zacisnęłam zęby, kiedy obraz poturbowanej przyjaciółki stanął mi przed oczami. Zacisnęłam dłoń w pięść. - I chociaż chciałabym być na jej miejscu i już nie musieć się martwić... To nie płakałam nad jej grobem ani razu - zakończyłam.

Spojrzał na mnie zmartwiony. Spuściłam wzrok. Podniósł jednak moją twarz i zmusił do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.

- Lucy, to chore. Nie możesz zmuszać się do uśmiechu. - powiedział poważnie.

Zachciało mi się śmiać z jego głupoty.

- Natsu... Nie zmuszam się do uśmiechu. - Westchnęłam cicho. - To nie tak. Brakuje mi ich, to prawda, ale pogodziłam się z faktem, że odeszli. Spotkam się z nimi po drugiej stronie... A teraz, dla nich, żyję i staram się cieszyć. Też powinieneś się nauczyć. - Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. - Chciałbyś, gdybyś zginął, żeby wszyscy byli w podłych nastrojach? Chyba nie. - Zaniemówił, gdy spojrzałam na niego karcąco. - A poza tym... Powitaliby cię z uśmiechami, więc powiedzmy, że robię to za nich. - Mrugnęłam do niego porozumiewawczo, znów uśmiechając się wesoło.

Taka była prawda. Uśmiechałam się w ich imieniu.

- O, obudziłaś się już, Lucy-chan! - Dobrotliwy głos doktora przerwał jego myśl. Spojrzałam w stronę drzwi. Moi przyjaciele właśnie wpadli do izby. Natsu jak oparzony odjął dłoń od mojej twarzy, ja jednak nie trudziłam się zbytnio zabraniem swojej z jego policzka.

- Tak, przepraszam za kłopot. Cześć Gray, cześć Erza. - pomachałam im.

- Spokojnie, nic się nie stało. - Lekarz podszedł do mnie i położył mi dłoń na czole, sprawdzając, czy nie mam gorączki. Obejrzał mnie ze wszystkich stron i sprawdził opatrunek. - No, wszystko jest już dobrze. Odpocznij tylko, załatwiłem resztę formalności. - Spojrzałam na niego z wdzięcznością.

- Dziękuję... - Machnął ręką i wyszedł.

- Jak się czujesz? - Erza usiadła przy mnie, gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi.

- Nie najgorzej... - Uśmiechnęłam się do niej. Gray usiadł z drugiej strony łóżka i położył mi dłoń na głowie.

- Napędziłaś nam stracha, Lu. - westchnęłam, gdy potargał mi włosy.

- Wyybacz. - westchnęłam. Kątem oka zauważyłam, jak Natsu z dziwną złością spojrzał na dłoń Graya.

- Dobra, dobra, grunt, że nic się nie stało. Ale! Nie mdlej tak więcej. - Pogroził mi palcem.

Zaśmiałam się lekko.

Był dla mnie jak starszy brat. Razem z Lokim opiekowali się mną przez te trzy lata, zapewniali poczucie bezpieczeństwa, spokoju i ciepła. Byli moją ostoją.

Na początku, tuż po powrocie z Edolas, spędzałam z nim bardzo dużo czasu. Zdarzało mi się przychodzić do niego w środku nocy - i był, po prostu był. Rozmawialiśmy. Albo raczej słuchał moich żali. Kiedy w końcu przyzwyczaiłam się do tego, że Natsu nie ma i prawdopodobnie nie będzie, zginęła Juvia, i z kolei to ja odwdzięczyłam mu się byciem jego ramieniem do wypłakania. Potrzebował tego. Erza w tym czasie była zajęta pomaganiem mistrzowi, więc praktycznie zostaliśmy sami. Czasami tylko wybierała się z nami na misje, jednak to nie było to samo.

- Tak jest, panie mamciu. - lekko uderzyłam go w ramię.

Erza zaśmiała się.

Resztę dnia spędziliśmy na rozmowie, tak bardzo teraz wszystkim potrzebnej.

* * *

W kolejnym...

_"- Natsu... - syknęła, siadając na łóżku._

_- A-aye?_

_- Widziałeś to przed chwilą, prawda? To przerażenie._

_- Aye... - odparłem niepewnie. Nie miałem pojęcia, do czego dąży._

_- Jesteś jedynym, który może jej pomóc, Natsu! - Nagle znalazła się przy mnie, potrząsając mną. - Proszę cię! - W jej oczach dostrzegłem desperację._

_- Erza..."_

* * *

R&R. :)


	4. Chapter 4

W rozdziale ukaże się Lucy jako Mary-Sue, co zostanie jednak wyjaśnione później, więc proszę - nie osądzajcie jeszcze całej historii, dziękuję.

Przy okazji, mogą być małe opóźnienia z publikacją najbliższych rozdziałów, bo tak jak do 6 mam przepisane, tak prawdopodobnie nie będę miała weny i chęci na poprawienie kolejnych, przepraszam. Sprawy osobiste.  
Uprzedzam pytania - NIE, tym razem **nie** zostawię Ciepła nieskończonego.

Anyways, indżoj 3

* * *

_ACALYPHA_, _10 VI X778_

_PW Natsu_

* * *

Zacisnąłem pięści, gdy Gray po raz kolejny rozczochrał Lucy jak małą dziewczynkę.

Ten koleś mnie wkurzał... O co mu w ogóle szło?! Cały czas tylko starał się być jak najbliżej niej. Łapał z niczego za rękę, klepał po plecach, gładził po policzku...

A ona wcale nie oponowała!

Warknąłem bezsilnie, mierząc ich wzrokiem. Właśnie zaczęli śmiać się z doktora, który ubrudził sobie nos sosem.

Wszyscy wyglądali jak jakaś śmieszna rodzina podczas posiłku.

Czułem się... Wyobcowany? Tak, dobre słowo.

- Natsu, nie smakuje ci? - zapytała blondynka, podając mężczyźnie chusteczkę. Spojrzałem na swój talerz. Faktycznie, był pełny.

- Nie, nie, po prostu się zamyśliłem! - wyjaśniłem szybko i wepchnąłem do ust porcję ryżu. Wzruszyła ramionami i wrócili do rozmowy.

To było takie... Dziwne. Nie należałem tam, nie pasowałem. Oni za to uzupełniali się świetnie.

- Dziękuję. - Luce wstała i wstawiła swój talerz do zlewu. Kiedy ruszyła na górę, zauważyłem zmianę jej wyrazu twarzy.

- Dziękuję za posiłek... - mruknąłem, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Cała trójka chyba uważała jej zachowanie za normalne, bo nie zareagowali - chociaż atmosfera przy stole nieznacznie zgęstniała. Odstawiłem talerz i podążyłem za nią.

- Coś nie tak? - zapytała, zanim jeszcze wszedłem do pokoju, w którym była. Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. Po zapachu poznałem, że należało do jej ojca.

- Chyba ja powinienem o to py... - urwałem wpół słowa. No tak. Jestem prawdziwym idiotą. Straciła ojca, a ja wyskoczyłem z czymś takim... - Nieważne. - Podrapałem się po głowie, automatycznie. Zachichotała, poprawiając pościel. - Pomóc ci? - Zaoferowałem, chcąc podtrzymać rozmowę. Pokręciła głową.

- Już skończyłam. - Uśmiechnęła się, siadając na dywanie. Oparła się o łóżko. No tak, moja spostrzegawczość była godna podziwu. Brawo, Natsu, brawo... - Opowiedz mi coś o swojej podróży. W sumie nie wspominałeś wiele... - Fakt. Wczorajsze rozmowy były rozmowami o niczym - o pogodzie, o jakiejś piosence, którą usłyszeliśmy w radiu... Lucy streściła Erzie z fascynacją świeżo przeczytaną książkę, i w sumie nie poruszyliśmy żadnego poważniejszego tematu.

- Erm... Najpierw śledziłem czarnego smoka. - Siadłem naprzeciwko niej i oparłem się o komodę. - Przez rok bez żadnych skutków, cały czas mi się wymykał... W końcu jakimś cudem natrafiłem na ślad Igneela. Nieźle się zdziwił, kiedy go znalazłem... - Zaśmiałem się na samo wspomnienie jego miny. - Ale... Nic mi nie powiedział. - Znowu spoważniałem. - Żadnych powodów, nic... Tylko ze mną trenował. Dlatego nie mnie tak długo. - Kolejny uśmiech rozjaśnił jej twarz. Nie mogłem go nie odwzajemnić. - A co się działo w gildii? Wnioskuję, że bardzo dużo...

- Taa... - Potarła swój kark. - Hm, od początku. Dwa dni po tym, jak zniknąłeś? Hm... Albo trzy, nie pamiętam dokładnie... Anima wciągnęła nas do Edolas. Zamieniło całe miasto w Lachrymę, straciliśmy kilka osób, bo nie zdążyliśmy ich uratować... - Spuściła wzrok. - Gdyby nie EdoLucy, i to że przekonała tamtejsze Fairy Tail do pomocy, wszyscy byśmy marnie zginęli... Za to, po powrocie okazało się, że Lisanna żyje! - Z jej uśmiechem było coś nie tak.

- Nie dogadujecie się? - Przygryzła wargę na to pytanie.

- To nie tak... Po prostu... Ech, ciężko wyjaśnić relacje między nami... - jęknęła. - Wiesz, czasem lubi mi dogryzać. Ja jej z resztą też, nie twierdzę, że nie. - Spuściła wzrok. Coś innego jednak przykuło moją uwagę.

- Wspominałaś coś o EdoLucy i "innym" Fairy Tail..? - Kiwnęła głową.

- Lucy z Edolas. Każdy miał swój odpowiednik. Twój był całkiem słodki... Te jego łezki, jak sobie przypomnę... - Zamrugałem. Zrobiła rozmarzoną minę, jakby wspominała jakieś... Ciastko. Wzdrygnąłem się, gdy poczułem coś nieprzyjemnego w żołądku.

Nawet jeśli to miałem być rzekomy ja... Zazdrość to okropny stwór.

- Lucy była niesamowita... - Podkuliła pod siebie nogi i oparła brodę na kolanach. Spojrzała w bok. - Silna, i taka... Niezłomna. Gdyby nie ona, kilka razy byłoby z nami krucho... - Zaśmiała się. - To wtedy Gray stracił nogę. - dorzuciła, znów pochmurniejąc.

Syknąłem. No tak, kompletnie o tym zapomniałem.

- Kiedy udało nam się wrócić, po długim świętowaniu, wytypowano uczestników egzaminu na maga klasy S. Rozpętała się bitwa z Grimmoire Heart, a zaraz po tym z Zerefem... Z obecnych tam żyjemy ja, Mira, Gray, Erza, Dziadziuś i Lisanna. - Skrzywiłem się. Zawsze było co najmniej ośmioro kandydatów do egzaminu, plus ich partnerowie... - Ale trzy osoby zginęły później. Levy, Gajeel i Elfman. W wojnie z Tartaros. Razem z resztą tych, którzy zginęli. W wojnie z Raven Tail nie zginął już nikt, choć Gildartz ledwo uszedł z życiem... Ale, gdyby nie ostateczne przymierze, byłoby z nami gorzej, niż krucho. I to chyba wszystko. Od półtorej roku jest spokój, chociaż wiele osób, jak Fried, straciło moc, lub jak Gray i Erza zostało okaleczonych. - Mocniej owinęła nogi ramionami. - Trochę mniej optymistycznie, niż u ciebie, co? - Wyszczerzyła się, mrugając, żeby uniemożliwić łzom spłynięcie po policzkach.

Przeszli więcej, niż się spodziewałem. ONA przeszła więcej, niż mogłem sobie w ogóle wyobrazić.

Coraz bardziej żałowałem odejścia.

- Zapomniałaś o bardzo ważnym fakcie, Lu. - Lodowy młotek z Erzą stanęli w drzwiach. Lucy spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

- O czym?

- No wiesz co?! Rok temu! - obruszył się. - Jak mogłaś nie wspomnieć o tym, że zostaliśmy magami klasy S?! - poklepał ją po głowie. Znowu zacisnąłem pięści. Wkurzał mnie... Coraz bardziej.

- Wiesz, że nie uznaję tego tytułu! - Obruszyła się. - Nie zasłużyłam na niego! To...

- Lucy, jak najbardziej zasłużyłaś na ten tytuł. Mówię to jako twój egzaminator. - Mrożący krew w żyłach ton Erzy nie powstrzymał blondynki przed prychnięciem. - A pokonanie mnie mając za pomoc Lisannę plączącą się pod nogami było nie lada wyczynem... - To mnie zaskoczyło.

- Lisanna była twoją partnerką? - zapytałem, zdumiony. Skoro się nie dogadywały?

- W etapie walki byliśmy dopasowywani losowo... - mruknęła. - Nie była zbyt zadowolona, gdy Erza jej nie przepuściła... - Okej. Albo mam przywidzenia, albo Lucy naprawdę powiedziała to z wielką satysfakcją. - Ale! Gdyby nie Capricorn, nic bym nie osiągnęła...

- Tak, Capricorn jest twoim najwierniejszym duchem. Ale nie zapominaj, że to dzięki temu, jak ich traktujesz, i jak silna jesteś, oni są twoim wsparciem. - Erza oparła się o ścianę. - Gildia potrzebuje twojej siły.

- Mówisz o sile jego, Aquarius, Leo, Taurusa, czy może jednak Scorpio? - zironizowała. Byłem w szoku. Bez żadnych oporów pyskowała Erzie?

- Nie. Sile Lucy Heartfilii. - Dziecięcym zwyczajem nadęła policzki, jak kiedyś.

Uśmiechnąłem się na ten widok.

Były rzeczy, które się nie zmieniły.

- Jak to ujął doktor, Erza? "To niesamowite, że dzień w dzień utrzymuje tu Librę-chan, Aries-chan, Leo-kuna i Taurusa-kuna!"? - Gray wyszczerzył się, gdy przytaknęła. - Lucy, jesteś silna. Z przerwami na sen, od pół roku bez dnia przerwy towarzyszą ci cztery duchy zodiaku, i sama jesteś w stanie chodzić i korzystać z magicznej energii. Dodajmy do tego cały twój ciężar... Podsumowując, uważam, że jesteś cholernie silna.

- N... nieprawda... Wy dźwigacie taki sam ciężar... - Nie wiem, jak to było możliwe, ale otuliła się jeszcze ciaśniej.

Zaśmiał się.

- Chyba sobie żartujesz. Że widziałem śmierć Juvii? Że Erza widziała jak ginie Cana? Ty widziałaś o wiele więcej. Uszłaś z życiem z tylu sytuacji, z których nie wybrnęli inni. Widziałaś na własne oczy jak...

- PRZESTAŃ! - Zatkała uszy i wsadziła głowę między kolana. Erza zmroziła lodowego młotka spojrzeniem, ale ten nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Pogładził drżącą dziewczynę po ramieniu.

- Wiesz, co chcę powiedzieć. Jesteś silna, Lu. - powiedział uspokajająco.

- T... Te wspomnienia nie pomagają... - jęknęła. - Czuję się jeszcze gorzej, bo nie mogłam ich ochronić... - Poczułem metaliczny zapach. Krew? Musiała przygryźć sobie wargę.

- Luce... - Byłem w szoku. Chciałem jej pomóc, naprawdę, ale nie wiedziałem, jak.

- Dobrze. W takim razie... - Lodowy młotek podwinął nogawkę i pokazał swoją protezę. - Gdyby nie ty, ten cios padłby tu. - Przeciągnął palcem pod swoją klatką piersiową. Spojrzała na niego, roztrzęsiona.

- To samo tu. - dodała Erza, przytakując, i pokazując wysokość swojej talii. - Poza tym, o ile dobrze pamiętam, żeby uratować Lisannę ryzykowałaś życiem i o mały włos nie zginęłaś.

- Albo kiedy Tartaros robili z nas sieczkę, skutecznie zachowując zimną krew ewakuowałaś kilkaset mieszkańców miasta i ochroniłaś cmentarz.

- Lucy, gdyby nie ty, większości z nas by już w Gildii nie było. - Erza położyła jej ręce na barkach. Już miała odpowiedzieć, gdy na środku pokoju pojawiła się smuga dymu, powoli formująca się w kobiecą sylwetkę.

- Lucy-sama... - delikatny szept poniósł się po pokoju.

- Libra, co ty tu robisz? - Była wyraźnie zaskoczona jej obecnością. Nadal też nieco roztrzęsiona, ale zdawało się, że już trochę mniej.

- Wzywałaś nas rano, pani... - nowo przybyła Rudowłosa wydawała się zmartwiona pytaniem. - Mniejsza o to... Doktor prosi cię na chwilę do siebie. - Wyciągnęła rękę w jej stronę. Lucy podciągnęła się na niej, i bez słowa wyszły, ściskając swoje dłonie.

Gray i Erza wymienili znaczące spojrzenia.

- Wiesz o co może chodzić?

- Zapytam Aries, chyba jest na recepcji... - Gray zwinął się z pokoju w zastraszającym tempie. Erza spojrzała na mnie morderczo.

Zamarłem. O co tym razem jej chodziło?!

- Natsu... - syknęła, siadając na łóżku.

- A-aye?

- Widziałeś to przed chwilą, prawda? To przerażenie.

- Aye... - odparłem niepewnie. Nie miałem pojęcia, do czego dąży.

- Jesteś jedynym, który może jej pomóc, Natsu! - Nagle znalazła się przy mnie, potrząsając moimi ramionami. - Proszę cię! - W jej oczach dostrzegłem desperację.

- Erza...

- Natsu... Ty zawsze byłeś naszym promykiem nadziei... - wyszeptała. Zamarłem. - Błagam, pomóż jej, zanim zapadnie w ciemność... - Szybkim ruchem otarła łzy, i wybiegła z pokoju.

O czym ona w ogóle mówiła? Luce miałaby pogrążyć się w ciemności? To było niedorzeczne...

Jednak... Chciałem jej pomóc. Naprawdę.

Nie wiedziałem tylko JAK.

Spojrzałem w sufit.

Wiele się zmieniło, więcej niż się spodziewałem. Po prawdzie zupełnie inaczej wyobrażałem sobie mój powrót. Łudziłem się, że wrócę do gildii wypełnionej przyjaciółmi, że ona tam będzie cała, taka jaką ją pamiętałem. Że powiem jej, co czuję, i że wszystko będzie tak, jak gdyby nic się nie stało.

A teraz nie wiedziałem, jak jej pomóc.

Zachciało mi się śmiać z własnej głupoty.

- Jak jej pomóc, co... - Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach.

- _Ciepło_. - Usłyszałem nad sobą. Ta sama kobieta, która przed chwilą wyprowadziła Luce, siedziała na parapecie i patrzyła na mnie z powagą.

- Huh?

- Pomoże jej twoje ciepło. - Zeskoczyła z okna. - Przy okazji, miło mi cię poznać. Jestem Libra, duch sprawiedliwości. - Skłoniła się głęboko.

- Co mam robić? - zapytałem. Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

- Na razie po prostu przy niej bądź. Nic więcej robić nie musisz. Zostawiamy ją w twoich rękach.

- Ale jak to - "bądź"? - zapytałem, jednak nie odpowiedziała. Znów zmieniła się w smugę dymu.

No, świetnie. Teraz nie wiedziałem kompletnie nic.

* * *

Zapowiedzi kolejnego rozdziału nie ma, bo oprze się na smutnych wspomnieniach Lucy. Nie mam za bardzo czego stamtąd wyciąć, wybaczcie. 3

R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział krótszy, jak wspominałam skupiony na wspomnieniach. NIE, tu jeszcze nie zostanie wyjaśnione dlaczego Lucy była Mary-sue, na to poczekacie do potem. Żeby nie było! XD

Muszę się zabrać za przepisanie chapa 7. Geeez, zmotywujcie jakoś!

I indżoj D

* * *

_ACALYPHA, 12 VI X778_

_PW Lucy_

* * *

Spojrzałam na trumnę.

Czułam, jak Gray ściskał moją dłoń, dodając mi otuchy, i jak Erza przylegała do mojego ramienia swoim - ale to wszystko działo się jakby obok mnie. Wszyscy ze smutkiem słuchali słów kapłana...

Ale ja już nie potrafiłam. Nie mogłam skupić na nich uwagi. Nie myślałam, nie byłam w stanie. Zbyt wiele razy w ciągu ostatnich lat słyszałam tą formułkę.

- Zebraliśmy się tu dziś by pożegnać...

_- ...wielu naszych przyjaciół. Gazille, Levy, Jeta, Droya, Macau, Wakabę, Canę, Tono, Elfmana, Evergreen... - głos mistrza rozbrzmiał w mojej głowie. Przed moimi oczami stanęły - jakby świeżo wyrzeźbione - trumny ze znakiem Fairy Tail, przykryte każda zielono-pomarańczowym sztandarem. Poczułam drżenie tuż obok siebie, i odwróciłam się w stronę jego źródła. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu gdy zobaczyłam obecną tam - jakby dziś - Juvię. Wyciągnęłam rękę żeby jej sięgnąć, ale rozpłynęła się, a na jej miejscu stanął Gray. Ze spuszczoną głową, w czarnym garniturze, z oczami pełnymi łez. Głos mistrza bezlitośnie kontynuował - spojrzałam na miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stało dziesięć trumien. Teraz było ich około dwudziestu, a za nami stało już kilkadziesiąt nagrobków._

_- ...Juvię, Wendy, Charle, Miki, Visitara, Nava, Reedusa, Romeo, Mikuniego, Vana, Chico, Lucky, Miki... - przycisnęłam się do przyjaciela, który nagle spojrzał na mnie zmartwiony i pogładził po głowie._

- Jesteśmy z tobą, Lucy. - szepnął. Rozejrzałam się, gdy poczułam wilgoć - właśnie zaczęła się mżawka. Nie stałam na gildyjnym cmentarzu. Monotoniczne słowa księdza wciąż brzmiały na miejscu pochówku zmarłych w Acalypha.

No tak, to był pogrzeb ojca...

Otarłam policzki z wilgoci - nie wiem, czy wytworzonej przez moje oczy czy będącej po prostu deszczem, który padał coraz mocniej.

- Odszedł od nas po długiej i ciężkiej walce z...

_Przed moimi oczami znów stanął jak żywy obraz wyspy Tenrou. Jakbym znowu tam była. Ramię w ramię z Caną, Elfmanem i Evergreen. Przypomniałam sobie tępy ból uderzenia w brzuch, a po chwili w plecy. Zamknęłam oczy, tylko po to żeby zaraz zobaczyć rozszarpane ciała przyjaciół i oddalającego się przeciwnika - który, najwyraźniej, nie zauważył że żyję. Cana odkaszlnęła krwią. Podczołgałam się do niej, mając nadzieję, że uda mi się ją jakoś uratować. Zaczęłam nerwowo, drżącymi rękami przerzucać klucze w poszukiwaniu Opiuchusa._

_- Lu... Nie... - szepnęła. - Żyj... I nie płacz... Proszę... - Atak kaszlu przerwał jej myśl. Po chwili obdarzyła mnie ostatnim uśmiechem. - Cieszę się, że mogłam umrzeć... W obronie przyjaciół..._

_Z przerażeniem obserwowałam, jak jej oczy stają się puste, bez życia. Erza wpadła na polanę, i stanęła w szoku rozglądając się po pobojowisku. Strużka krwi na policzku Alberony rozmazała się, gdy położyłam na nim rękę. Chyba chciałam ją obudzić - nie wiem. Wiem, że nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, że nie żyje._

_Ale jej słowa wryły się w moją pamięć - więc zamrugałam, by odgonić łzy._

_I wtedy wszystko się zmieniło._

_Stałam na polu walki w Edolas. Większość walczących leżała już powalona - po obu stronach. I wtedy zobaczyłam Graya - walczącego ostatkiem sił z natłokiem przeciwników, których przecież od początku było więcej. Jeden z żołnierzy zakradł się do niego od tyłu i zamachnął._

_Odepchnęłam od siebie tarczę - bezbarwny płat... czegoś. Nie wiem, czego, nigdy nie wiedziałam. Ale była doskonała do obrony przed ciosami. Nie zdążyłam całkowicie zniwelować ciosu - miałam zbyt mało czasu. Ale przynajmniej padł na nogi, a nie w pasie, gdzie był wymierzony._

_Zacisnęłam powieki, gdy wrzask przyjaciela przeszył powietrze. Gdy znów otworzyłam oczy, siedziałam w gildii - razem z Erzą, Grayem i Happym rozmawiając. Wszystko było ciche. Niedawno w końcu pochowaliśmy tylu przyjaciół... Nikt nie potrafił jeszcze się cieszyć._

_Wstrząs sprawił, że wszystko pospadało z półek. I nim zdążyliśmy wstać, budynek rozsypał się, przysypując wszystko dookoła gruzem. Na szczęście nikomu nic się nie stało dzięki szybkim reakcjom Graya i Lucky, którzy utworzyli nad głowami wszystkich "parasole" z drewna i lodu, od których odbiły się odłamki gildii._

_Naszego domu..._

_Do którego właśnie wpadła armia Tartaros._

_Kolejna walka rozpętała się, tym razem na zgliszczach miejsca, które tak wiele znaczyło dla nas wszystkich. I zaczęło się. Każdy jak lew bronił miejsca, w którym spoczęli nasi przyjaciele. _

_Kiedy mrugnęłam, znowu wszystko dookoła zmieniło się. Nad Erzą stał kat z uniesionym mieczem. Znowu Scutum uratowało jej życie - nie jestem w stanie określić, czy wysłałam je ja, czy samo osłoniło moją przyjaciółkę. Wiem, że krew trysnęła, gdy jej nogi zostały oddzielone od ciała, a niedoszły kat po chwili zginął, trafiony strzałą Saggitariusa. Po chwili sama odskoczyłam od ciosu wroga, który mocno ranił mnie w ramię._

_I kolejne mrugnięcie. Już niewielu z nas zostało zdolnych do walki. Na szczęście zdążyły przybyć posiłki z innych jasnych gildii, które pomogły w opanowaniu sytuacji - jednak i tak zdążyliśmy stracić kilkudziesięciu przyjaciół._

_I wtedy to zobaczyłam._

_Błysk światła. Lisanna, nie będąca w stanie się ruszyć. Niezdatne do użytku Scutum._

_I jedna myśl - Natsu musi ją zobaczyć._

_Nie wiem ani kiedy, ani jak znalazłam się na linii strzału. Po chwili poczułam tylko ból rozrywanego na strzępy brzucha._

Otworzyłam raptownie oczy, zlana zimnym potem. Złapałam się za miejsce, które wtedy zostało trafione. Nawet pod bluzką wyczułam nierówną bliznę...

I wtedy poczułam ciepły uścisk na moim ramieniu. Roztrzęsiona odwróciłam głowę, żeby zobaczyć zmartwioną twarz Natsu.

Natsu...

Nie było go tam. Nie widział tego. Przynajmniej on został oszczędzony przed tymi strasznymi widokami...

Do moich oczu napłynęły łzy szczęścia.

Ten idiota żył.

- Lucy... Czekają. - Gray odwrócił mnie w stronę grobu i popchnął lekko. Zamrugałam.

Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałam, o co chodzi. Podeszłam do wpuszczonej już w dół trumny i rzuciłam na nią garść piasku. Otrzepałam ręce, na których nagle powstały czerwone smugi.

Nawet nie zauważyłam, że z tego wszystkiego zacisnęłam pięści wystarczająco mocno, by się pokaleczyć.

- Do zobaczenia, Tato. Pozdrów mamę. - wyszeptałam, gdy mężczyźni z łopatami zaczęli zasypywać drewniane pudło ziemią. Gdy ostatni jej fragment zniknął pod ciemnobrązową warstwą, bezwładnie poddałam się woli Graya, który złapał mnie i zaprowadził do powozu. Usiadłam posłusznie na miejscu przy oknie, nieprzytomnie wpatrując się w swoje własne kolana.

Nie wiedziałam, gdzie jadę, ani po co tam zmierzam. Moje myśli były zbyt rozproszone, by je ogarnąć.

I wtedy delikatna, ciepła dłoń złapała moją i zaczęła wycierać rany stworzone przez wbite w nią paznokcie kawałkiem materiału. Spojrzałam na skupionego nad tym mężczyznę. Nic nie mówił, tylko wyczyścił brud.

- Gray... - mruknął. Ten bez słowa podał mu kawałek lodu, który przyłożyli do mojej dłoni. Zerknęłam na Erzę. Uważnie obserwowała to, co robię. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie pocieszająco. Odwzajemniłam słaby uśmiech.

Miałam przecież ich, prawda?

Po kilku sekundach moje dłonie były owinięte bandażami.

- Dziękuję... - powiedziałam cicho. - Natsu, Gray... - Obaj spojrzeli na mnie z czułością, jak na małą dziewczynkę.  
Nie miałam nawet siły się na nich za to zdenerwować. Oparłam się wygodniej. Nawet nie zwróciłam uwagi na to, że przysunęłam się do Natsu - zrobiłam to chyba podświadomie, lgnąc do źródła ciepła - i oparłam głowę na jego ramieniu. Nikt nic nie powiedział.

- Wiesz, mogę cię przetrzymać u siebie przez parę dni. - Usłyszałam głos Erzy. Zmarszczyłam brwi. O czym ona mówiła? - Twojemu mieszkaniu przydałoby się wietrzenie i porządki, a wątpię, czy Mirajane miała czas, by się tym zająć... Mają pełno roboty przy pomocy z organizacją Fantazjii.

- Ale... Jak... Przecież... Doktor, ja... - spróbowałam ogarnąć do kupy to, co chciałam powiedzieć, ale mi się nie udało. Nie mogłam zebrać myśli - a co dopiero słów?

- Przecież już pożegnaliśmy doktora, rano. Wracamy do Magnolii, Lu. - Gray uśmiechnął się do mnie ze zrozumieniem. Naprawdę byłam tak rozkojarzona, że tego nie pamiętałam?

- Właśnie, Luce. Wracamy do domu. - Natsu wyszczerzył się, patrząc na moją zaskoczoną minę.

Do domu...

Do Magnolii?

Do Fairy Tail..?

- Tak. - Erza uśmiechnęła się. Powiedziałam to na głos? - Wracamy do Gildii.

Nie potrafię opisać tego, co poczułam. Ale było to niesamowicie przyjemne. Sapnęłam głośno, zasłaniając usta.

Nareszcie wszystkich zobaczę... Nareszcie wrócę do przyjaciół...

Z moich oczu pociekły łzy, których nie potrafiłam zahamować. Zawyłam głośno, dając im upust.

W końcu były to łzy szczęścia.

Natsu przygarnął mnie do siebie, na co posłusznie wtuliłam się w jego koszulę, płacząc. Oparł policzek na czubku mojej głowy.

Emanujące od niego ciepło uspokajało mnie. Po chwili moje chlipnięcia i pociągnięcia nosem stały się rzadsze. W końcu uspokoiłam się, jednocześnie przysypiając.

Obudziły mnie lekki wstrząs i chłód. Nie siedziałam już w powozie, to było pewne.

- Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem. - Szept Natsu odbił się w moich uszach. Rozejrzałam się półprzytomnie. Byłam w jakimś ciemnym miejscu... Chyba w pokoju Erzy na Wróżkowych Wzgórzach. - Nie chciałem. Już jesteśmy, śpij dalej. - Pogładził mnie po włosach.

Poczułam, jak bardzo zmęczona jestem. I poddałam się temu uczuciu, zasypiając ponownie. Usłyszałam jeszcze tylko odgłos wychodzenia z pokoju i szepty, których jednak nie udało mi się zrozumieć.

* * *

W następnym zmienimy klimat na bardziej Fairy Tail'owy! :D Ale najpierw jeszcze troszkę posmęcimy.

_"Niebieski kot patrzył na mnie, trąc łapkami oczy._

_- Happy? - wyrwało mi się. Ziewnął przeciągle._

_- No pewnie, głupku, a niby kto... - Wstał powoli._

_- Nie witasz się ze mną? - Zmarszczyłem brwi. Nawet kiedy nie było mnie jeden dzień, to rozpaczał i płakał, a teraz, po trzech latach, nic? Kompletnie? ... Zaraz, chwila. Skąd on w ogóle się tu wziął?!_

_- Przecież widziałem cię wczoraj. Dobrze się czujesz? - spojrzał na mnie, już wyraźnie zmartwiony. Strząsnąłem głową._

_- Który dziś jest, Happy? - zapytałem._

_- Piętnasty czerwca... - zmarszczył brwi._

_- Rok? - zapytałem._

_- Boże, Natsu, boję się ciebie! 776!_

_Zamarłem._

_Jakim cudem? Przecież był rok 778!"_

* * *

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Dziś kobyłka i powrót do nastroju! INDŻOJ :D

* * *

_MAGNOLIA, 15 VI X878_

_PW Natsu_

* * *

- To, że przy niej siedzisz, nic nie zmieni. Sam zobacz jak wygląda...

- Ale chcę tu posiedzieć - uciąłem wypowiedź Erzy. Co mi strzeliło do łba? Nie mam pojęcia.

- To damskie dormitorium - warknęła na mnie w odpowiedzi. Spojrzałem na nią z miną zbitego psa.

- Chcę tylko przy niej posiedzieć. Nie zrobisz dla mnie wyjątku..?

Znów spojrzałem na blondynkę. Była taka spokojna, kiedy spała...

- Natsu, nie wychodzisz stąd od dwóch dób. Musisz coś zjeść i się przespać. Spójrz na siebie! Wyobrażasz sobie, co się stanie, kiedy tuż po obudzeniu zobaczy cię wyglądającego jak zombie z jej koszmarów?! - Poczułem tylko tępy ból w tyle głowy. Moja ręka automatycznie powędrowała do uderzonego miejsca.

- Huh? Lucy miała koszmary z zombie? - zapytałem, głupkowato.

- Nie. Z martwym tobą, idioto.

Zamarłem.

Że niby jak?

- Prawie codziennie widziałam jak Gray musi ją uspokajać tuż po wejściu do gildii. Zawsze była cała roztrzęsiona - ciągnęła Scarlet. - Trwało to pół godziny, potem cały dzień było względnie okej... Aż do następnego ranka. Po pół roku chyba się w końcu przyzwyczaiła.

Spokój nadal malował się na twarzy Lucy, nawet ośmieliłbym się powiedzieć, że widniał na niej lekki uśmiech. Nie przypominało to w niczym tej Lucy, o której mi opowiadali...

Ale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że ta, o której opowiadali, była tą, którą zobaczyłem mdlejącą na stacji.

- W końcu zamknęła się w sobie... Nie chciała rozmawiać o tym z nikim, nawet z nami. Bałam się, że może ją spotkać to samo, co Gerarda... - Nieprzyjemny dreszcz przeszył moje ciało. Przeze mnie Lucy mogła TAK skończyć... - Nadal się tego boję, po prawdzie.

Erza usiadła na łóżku, z uwagą i siostrzaną czułością obserwując twarz blondynki. Pogładziła ją po głowie. Lekko zmarszczone brwi Lucy rozluźniły się, na co na twarzy Tytanii wykwitł delikatny uśmiech.

- Ale teraz, kiedy wróciłeś, raczej jej na to nie pozwolisz? - w zastraszającym tempie odwróciła głowę w moją stronę, obdarzając spojrzeniem zatytułowanym "spróbuj-zaprzeczyć-a-zginiesz-w-męczarniach". Przełknąłem głośno ślinę i przytaknąłem.

- No, to spadaj stąd! - Wstała.

Nawet nie wiem kiedy ani jak wylądowałem na przeciwległej ścianie, żeby tuż po chwili wypaść przez okno przy łóżku Lucy. Moje szczęście, że było otwarte... Mój pech, że wylądowałem na drzewie, które jakimś dziwnym trafem znalazło ze sto miejsc w moim ciele, w które mogłoby wbić swoje małe gałązki. Syknąłem raczej ze zdenerwowania niż bólu i zeskoczyłem na ziemię, otrzepując się, żeby usunąć kawałki drewna. Wiedząc, że dobijanie się do bram nie ma większego sensu, bo Bisca mnie nie wpuści - sama próbowała mnie wyprosić, tyle że delikatniej - z westchnięciem rzuciłem jeszcze oknu spojrzenie, zanim ruszyłem do swojego domu.

Miałem coraz większy mętlik w głowie, i coraz bardziej się martwiłem.

Lucy spała już trzecią dobę. Gray i Erza mogli mi mówić, że to z wycieńczenia, ale... Bez przesady! Muszą być jakieś limity!

Kopniakiem otworzyłem drzwi do swego, i podobnym sposobem je za sobą zamknąłem. Zdjąłem buty i walnąłem się na łóżko, dopiero wtedy czując, jak bardzo wykończony jestem.

Zasnąłem, ale raczej płytkim snem.

Kiedy się obudziłem, coś było nie tak. Ja czułem się inaczej... I powietrze było zupełnie inne. Wstałem, by wyjrzeć przez okno...

- Coś nie tak, Natsu? - Zaskoczony odwróciłem się w stronę posłania.

Niebieski kot patrzył na mnie, trąc łapkami oczy.

- Happy? - zapytałem, nie dowierzając. Ziewnął przeciągle.

- No pewnie, głupku, a niby kto... - Wstał powoli.

- Nie witasz się ze mną? - Zmarszczyłem brwi. Nawet kiedy nie było mnie jeden dzień, to rozpaczał i płakał, a teraz, po trzech latach, nic? Kompletnie? ... Zaraz, chwila. Skąd on w ogóle się tu wziął?!

- Przecież widziałem cię wczoraj. Dobrze się czujesz? - spojrzał na mnie, już wyraźnie zmartwiony. Strząsnąłem głową.

- Który dziś jest, Happy? - zapytałem.

- Piętnasty czerwca... - zmarszczył brwi.

- Rok? - zapytałem.

- Boże, Natsu, boję się ciebie! 776!

Zamarłem.

Jakim cudem? Przecież był rok 778!

Po chwili jednak zrozumiałem.

To wszystko... Musiał być sen.

- Erm, mniejsza o to. Chodźmy do gildii. - Wyszczerzyłem się. Kot przytaknął i po chwili ruszyliśmy na miejsce.

Byłem ciekawy, dlaczego mi się to śniło...

- Cześć, Natsu! - pomachała mi Mirajane. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i rozejrzałem po wnętrzu gildii.

Kilkoro moich przyjaciół - zmarłych - wciąż tam było. Atmosfera w gildii nie była jednak taka, jaką zapamiętałem sprzed odejścia.

Usłyszałem nerwowy śmiech. Od razu spojrzałem w kierunku, z którego dochodził. Lucy rozmawiała z Juvią.

Wyglądała jak kiedyś - miała nawet dłuższe włosy, niż w mojej pamięci, wszystkie zebrane w dwa kucyki. Spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona, gdy ją zawołałem. Jej wzrok momentalnie napełnił się ogromnym współczuciem, ale uśmiechnęła się szeroko i przywitała mnie.

Coś było nie tak. Czułem to.

Ciche przekleństwo Graya zwróciło na niego moją uwagę. Patrzył na mnie, wyraźnie zaskoczony moją obecnością. Po chwili zmierzył Lucy wzrokiem. Zasygnalizowała mu coś, czego nie zrozumiałem. Pobiegł gdzieś, nie wiem, gdzie.

- Hej, co jest? - Rozejrzałem się zaskoczony. Fried podszedł do mnie, zagadując na jakiś temat - nie wiem, nie słuchałem go. Bardziej skupiłem się na dziwnym zachowaniu wszystkich wokół...

Dokładniej tych "wszystkich", którzy nadal żyli.

Nagle ziemia zadrżała.

I wtedy wszystko zaczęło dziać się w zawrotnym tempie.

Lucy rzuciła się na Juvię, nagle zaczynając płakać. Mira przytuliła do siebie Elfmana, w jej oczach również zebrały się łzy. Fried zaklął głośno - co nie było do niego w ogóle podobne.

- Co się dzieje? - zapytałem, rozglądając się.

- Koniec sielanki. - Justine skrzywił się, i podniósł dłoń. - Wybacz, Natsu.

Wraz z odgłosem walenia się budynku poczułem uderzenie w policzek. I nagle wszystko zniknęło.

Siedziałem na swoim łóżku, zlany potem. Na zewnątrz dopiero zaczynało świtać, a słońce pierwszymi promieniami zajrzało do środka przez zabrudzone okna. W pewnym sensie mnie to uspokoiło.

Nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić, stwierdziłem, że pójdę do gildii.

Chłodne, poranne powietrze owiało moją twarz, gdy wyszedłem z domu, rozmyślając o moim śnie.

W Fairy Tail byli tylko Fried i Mirajane. Uśmiechnęli się do mnie, gdy tylko przekroczyłem próg gildii.

- Cześć, Natsu. - Kobieta podsunęła mi pod nos szklankę soku, a jej głos odbił się echem od opustoszałych ścian.

- No cześć... Co tu tak pusto? - zapytałem. Zawsze było tu co najmniej 20 osób, nawet o tak wczesnej porze.

- Zaraz przyjdą... - Justine spuścił wzrok. - Rano bywają pustki.

Po jego słowach zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko cichą muzyką płynącą z radia. Dopiero po kilku minutach do gildii wpadł Gray, i gdy tylko mnie zobaczył, od razu obdarzył smutnym spojrzeniem - dokładnie takim, jak w moim śnie.

Co się, do kurwy nędzy, działo?!

- Jak tam, Natsu? - Wyszczerzył się do mnie nerwowo, podchodząc i siadając obok. Westchnąłem, nie chcąc naciskać, a widziałem, że nie jest chętny, by o tym mówić.

- Bywało gorzej... A jak u ciebie? - zapytałem.

- Cholernie - odparł krótko. Nawet nie wiem, czy w pozytywnym, czy negatywnym sensie.

Powoli zaczęło się zaludniać. Arzack, Bisca, Warren, Max, Visitar, Miki... kilkoro magów którzy musieli dołączyć po tym, jak odszedłem, jakiś kot podobny do Happy'ego, tylko czarny...

I w końcu, po godzinie zbierania, na salę wkroczyła z nieodłącznym już szczękiem protez - do którego nadal nie mogłem się przyzwyczaić - Erza. Tuż za nią nieśmiało wkroczyła Lucy. Już miałem ją zawołać...

Gdy zatonęła, i to dosłownie, w tłumie ludzi chcących się przywitać.

Obserwowałem ją cały czas. Nabrała kolorów, i wyglądała już znacznie lepiej niż to widmo, które widziałem w Acalypha. Była ubrana w cygańską spódnicę i bluzkę... Kiedyś mówiła mi, jak ona się nazywa. Jakoś smacznie. Karmel..? Coś koło tego.

Przez kolejną godzinę z szerokim uśmiechem rozmawiała z każdym z osobna. W końcu tłum wrócił do swoich spraw, a ona rozejrzała się, jakby w poszukiwaniu. W końcu wyłapała ponad głowami wszystkich coś, co musiało być jej celem, i zaczęła dryfować między stolikami. Dopadła Mirajane i wymieniły kilka zdań szeptem, z uśmiechami na twarzach. Po kilku minutach oddaliły się od siebie. Nareszcie zbliżyła się do mojego stolika.

Spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona, po czym roześmiała się.

- Erza? - wykrztusiła między salwami śmiechu, wskazując na moją głowę. Spojrzałem na nią, nie za bardzo wiedząc, o co chodzi. Podniosła srebrną tackę ze stolika i pokazała mi ją.  
W średniej jakości odbiciu zobaczyłem swoją twarz, całą posiniaczoną. Jęknąłem cicho i kiwnąłem głową. Otarła łzę śmiechu i uśmiechnęła się - tak, że moje serce stanęło na chwilę tylko po to, by zaraz zacząć walić jak oszalałe.

- Ale w sumie, do twarzy ci w fioletowym - powiedziała wesoło, siadając naprzeciwko mnie.

- Tak, śmiej się z mojego nieszczęścia, jasne - prychnąłem niezadowolony. Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i rzuciła zegarowi zniecierpliwione spojrzenie. Jej mina momentalnie zrzedła.

- Ej, Miruś! - zawołała. Barmanka po chwili wyrosła przy nas. - Jeszcze nie wrócili, czy mają zamiar jak rok temu zrobić wejście smoka po nieprzespanej nocy? - zapytała. Mirajane spojrzała na nią zniesmaczona.

- Proszę cię, Lucy, nie przypominaj mi o tym... - jęknęła. - Mieli problemy, musieli zostać dłużej. Będą za jakąś godzinę. - spoglądałem to na jedną, to na drugą, nie za bardzo wiedząc o czym mowa.

- No proszę, proszę... Czyżby obecna najsilniejsza drużyna Fairy Tail spadła z rankingów tylko dlatego, że my zebraliśmy się w jednym miejscu? - Mira zachichotała na wesoły, ale kąśliwy ton Lucy.

- Przecież wiesz, że nikt nigdy nie uznał ich za najsilniejszych, nawet, jeżeli mieliście mały... Ehm, kryzys? - Widać było, że szukała odpowiedniego słowa. Przekrzywiłem głowę, gdy barmanka wróciła do swojej pracy, a Lucy spoważniała.

- O kim mowa? - zapytałem, zaciekawiony. Spojrzała na mnie, najwyraźniej zdumiona moją niewiedzą.

- O LBH. Nie wiesz? Zazwyczaj są na ustach wszystkich. - Podrapałem się po karku pod jej spojrzeniem.

- Nie byłem w gildii... A Erza nic nie mówiła. - Wzruszyłem ramionami.

Westchnęła, jakby na znak, że rozumie.

- Nie dziwię jej się. No nic... Należałoby się wziąć do roboty... - Przeciągnęła się, nie dbając nawet o to, jak głośno mówi. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią, jakby to był jakiś sygnał...

I chyba był, bo coraz więcej osób zaczęło wstawać.

Wezwała Virgo, Lokiego i Librę - która to wyszczerzyła się do mnie, niby ukradkiem, uprzednio mierząc surowym wzrokiem.

- Mogę na was liczyć, nie?

- Pewnie, że tak. - Loke uśmiechnął się do Lucy ciepło. - Po to tu jesteśmy. - Przytulił ją, po czym zwrócił się do mnie. - Dobrze cię widzieć, Natsu. - Kiwnął głową, po czym wraz z innymi duchami ruszył... Nie wiem, gdzie.

Szurania stolików wypełniły salę, gdy na środku zaczął powstawać ogromny stół z mniejszych, takich, przy których siedziałem.

- Pomożesz trochę, nie? - Usłyszałem. Spojrzałem na Lucy. Wyciągała dłoń w moją stronę. Niepewnie podałem jej swoją, i - nim zdążyłem się zorientować - byłem przez nią ciągnięty w stronę drzwi.

- Ale w czym, tak właściwie? - zapytałem. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, torując nam drogę.

- Mam genialny pomysł.

Stanęliśmy na cmentarzu, przed nagrobkami wszystkich.

Nie puszczając mojej dłoni zaczęła dryfować między nimi, by w końcu dotrzeć do tablicy pamiątkowej z wyrytą dedykacją.

"Naszym bratnim duszom, których poświęcenie nie poszło na marne - Magowie Fairy Tail"

Staliśmy chwilę w ciszy.

- Natsu, potrafisz pokryć to ogniem tak, żeby się nie spaliło? - wskazała nagle na wielki znak gildii, dziwnie nieskromny w porównaniu z resztą cmentarza, ustawiony za tablicą dedykacyjną.

- Pewnie, że tak. Co to za pytanie? - prychnąłem. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- To świetnie. Kiedy ci powiem, to zrobisz to, okej? - spojrzała na mnie.

- Nie ma sprawy. - Odwzajemniłem uśmiech. - Ale... Po co to wszystko, tak właściwie?

Nie odpowiedziała mi od razu, a przez chwilę w ciszy wpatrywała się w tablicę pamiątkową.

- Bo to dziś. - musnęła ją dłonią.

W marmurze pojawiło się kilka rys, które po chwili zmieniły się we wgłębienia. A one uformowały wykaligrafowany napis.

_- "Kompanom, którzy zginęli, broniąc nas przed Tartaros. 15 VI X776" - _przeczytałem na głos.

Zmierzyłem ją wzrokiem, gdy wpatrzyła się w niebo.

Delikatny wiatr bawił się rąbkiem jej spódnicy i włosami. Oczy błyszczały, ale nie mogłem rozszyfrować, czy ze smutku, czy radości, bo - paradoksalnie - wyglądało raczej na to drugie. Sięgnęła wolną ręką do muskających jej twarz kosmyków. Drugą, z czego nie zdałem sobie sprawy wcześniej, wciąż ściskała moje palce.

Była cholernie piękna.

Spojrzała na mnie z uśmiechem. I nagle, pod wpływem impulsu, pochyliłem się, by złapać jej usta w pocałunku...

...gdy odwróciła głowę, patrząc na wejście do gildii z niesmakiem.

- Chyba ktoś będzie chciał z tobą pogadać... - Puściła moją dłoń i stanęła w wejściu.

- Luucyy! - usłyszałem znajomy, koci głos dobiegający ze środka.

- Cześć, Happy - zaśmiała się, gdy kot wtulił się w jej piersi.

- Oh, to ty. - Kolejny głos. Czyżby to była...

- Też nadzwyczaj się cieszę, że cię widzę, Lisanna. Hej Bixlow. - odwróciła się do mnie i uśmiechnęła. - Hej, Happy... Spójrz kto wrócił - szepnęła do kota i oderwała go od siebie, kierując jego twarz w moją stronę.

Przez chwilę nie wiedziałem, co za mieszanka uczuć maluje się na twarzy mojego przyjaciela.

- NAAAATSUUUUUUUU! - krzyknął nagle, rzucając w moją stronę. Lucy roześmiała się szczerze, gdy o mały włos nie zostałem przewrócony przez małego kota.

Kątem oka zauważyłem, jak patrzy z uśmiechem na wnętrze gildii.

- No już, idź. Nie kłamię - powiedziała cicho, wchodząc do środka. Jej miejsce po chwili zajęła białowłosa, drobna dziewczyna.

- Natsu... - wyszeptała i sapnęła głośno, zasłaniając usta. W jej oczach momentalnie zalśniły łzy.

- Hej, Lisanna. - Uśmiechnąłem się. Jej widok mnie ucieszył. Nawet bardzo. Rzuciła się, by mnie uściskać, i ja nie pozostałem jej dłużny.

- Tak bardzo tęskniłam! - krzyknęła, przez co wypuściłem Happy'ego z rąk. Na szczęście momentalnie wysunął skrzydła. Uścisnąłem ją mocniej.

- Ja też, Lis. - z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej szeroko. - Dobrze Cię widzieć.

Usłyszałem szept Lucy i Graya, stłumiony, z wewnątrz. Nie zrozumiałem, ale wiedziałem, że rozmawiają o mnie.

Cholera. Znowu był bliżej, niż ja.

- Nareszcie mogę spotkać prawdziwego Natsu... - dziewczyna, gdy rozproszyłem się, wspięła się na palce, zbliżając do mojej twarzy, i złapała mnie za policzki. Uśmiechała się ze łzami w oczach. Zmarszczyłem brwi. O co jej chodziło?!

Usłyszałem prychnięcie Bixlowa, który najwyraźniej nas obserwował, ale po chwili zaczął rozmowę z Friedem i pomógł mu przenosić stolik.

Coś było nie tak.

- Źle się czujesz? - zapytałem, gdy zauważyłem, że zbliża swoją twarz do mojej, mrużąc oczy, lekko zaczerwieniona. Zamrugała, zamierając w pół drogi. - Może idź do lekarza? - zasugerowałem, zmartwiony. Prychnęła, odskakując ode mnie, jednak nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. Moje myśli były gdzie indziej, przy Lucy. Wszedłem do gildii, i rozejrzałem. Wraz z Biscą rozwieszały jakieś dekoracje przy wejściu.

- Natsu, pomożesz? - Mira była wyraźnie spanikowana - nie wiedziałem tylko, czym. Kiwnąłem głową i podszedłem do niej. - Przenieś to na stół, proszę. - wskazała na chyba ze sto półmisków. Wzdychając zabrałem się do roboty, co chwilę zerkając w stronę Luce.

Robota szybko zbliżyła się ku końcowi. Kiedy wszyscy skończyli, rozejrzałem się z oczekiwaniem.

- Dobra, teraz do domów. Sio! - zawołał mistrz, wysuwając nas z gildii powiększonymi - i to sporo - rękami. Rozejrzałem się zaskoczony, gdy momentalnie się rozpierzchli.

- Znów nie wiesz, co ze sobą zrobić? - Usłyszałem za sobą. Lucy patrzyła na mnie z rozbawieniem i dezaprobatą.

- Eeerm... - Podrapałem się w kark, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Miała rację, gubiłem się w tej całej organizacji... Jakbym tam nie należał, jakby to było coś innego, niż Fairy Tail.

- No nic. Jeszcze trochę tak pewnie będzie. Chodź! - Skinęła na mnie ręką i podążyła w - tak dobrze znanym - kierunku.

Po chwili stanęliśmy przed jej domem. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni klucz i otworzyła drzwi, po czym weszła. Już po kilku sekundach zaczęła się krztusić.

- O maatko, oni tu naprawdę nie przychodzili... - wykaszlała, dopadając okna, żeby je otworzyć. Wszedłem za nią i musiałem przyznać jej rację - było okropnie duszno.

Nadal pokasłując podeszła do szafy, i zaczęła przerzucać w niej ubrania.

- Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz, ale przeniosłam twoje ciuchy do siebie, jak odszedłeś. I obyś z nich nie wyrósł... - Zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem i westchnęła z dezaprobatą. - Chociaż po co ja się łudzę. - Pokręciła głową, unosząc wzrok. Rzuciła we mnie jakimiś spodniami i koszulką, po czym sięgnęła na górną półkę i zdjęła z niej jakieś pudełko.

- To magia rozmiarów. Idź do łazienki i się przebierz. - powiedziała. Sama znów zaczęła grzebać w szafie.

Posłusznie zamknąłem się w łazience - przy okazji otwierając tam okno, bo duchota była niesamowita - i przebrałem. Rzeczy były faktycznie sporo za krótkie. Wziąłem do ręki pudełko i obejrzałem z każdej strony, nawet próbowałem otworzyć, ale nie miałem pojęcia, jak się tym posłużyć.

Niepewnie uchyliłem drzwi. Lucy musiała to usłyszeć, bo nerwowym, bardzo szybkim, wręcz nienaturalnym ruchem ściągnęła koszulkę, tak, bym nie zobaczył jej pleców.

- Co jest? - Odwróciła się w moją stronę, i widząc mój odsłonięty brzuch zachichotała. Miała na sobie zwykłe spodnie i bawełnianą bluzeczkę, aż zbyt zwykłe jak na nią i jej gusta... Te, które pamiętałem. Podeszła do mnie i wzdychając zabrała mi pudełko. Wskazała na małe wgniecenie na boku.

- Tutaj. - położyła na nim palec i przejechała nim w dół, na co jej ciuchy natychmiast się zwiększyły. Podciągnęła go znów do góry, na co wróciły do normalnego rozmiaru.

- A-aha... - zająknąłem się. - Dzięki. - Wyszczerzyła się do mnie, sięgając po pasek, i przypinając go na wysokości talii.

Niepewnie położyłem palec na wgnieceniu i przesunąłem kawałek w dół. Ubrania powiększyły się, dopasowując rozmiarem.

Zmierzyła wzrokiem zegar.

- Mamy jeszcze pół godziny... - westchnęła, i usiadła na swoim łóżku. - Siadaj! - Roześmiała się, widząc moje niezdecydowanie. Niepewnie usiadłem na kanapie.

- Sory za noc, tak przy okazji... - Spuściła wzrok. - Warren jeszcze nie do końca to opanował. - Skrzywiła się lekko.

- Co?

- Ten sen. Śnił ci się dziś 15 czerwca dwa lata temu, prawda? - zapytała.

- No... Skąd wiesz? - Zmarszczyłem brwi.

- Ostatni mag Tartaros przeklął Fairy Tail. Każdy naznaczony znakiem naszej gildii, który będzie spał w Magnolii i okolicach, w przeddzień każdej katastrofy sprzed trzech lat przeżyje ją na nowo we śnie. - Odetchnęła głęboko. - Nie chcieliśmy, żebyś to zobaczył...

- Czyli wy wszyscy byliście... świadomi? - zamarłem. Spuściła wzrok.

- Wszyscy ci, którzy są w niedaleko. Dlatego Happy był nieświadomy i nie zdziwił go twój widok - wypunktowała. - Nie wiedział jeszcze, że wróciłeś.

- Czyli Fried...

- Oszczędził ci widoku śmierci przyjaciół. Warren może "wypchnąć" nas ze snu, ale nie zawsze mu się to udaje... Tym razem tak było, na szczęście. Ale ci, których tam nie było, mogą zostać obudzeni przez zwykły policzek czy uszczypnięcie. - uśmiechnęła się.

- Wow. Gdybym tam został...

- To byśmy sobie nie wybaczyli. - przerwała mi. - Ale przynajmniej znasz powód, dla którego Lisanna, Bixlow i Happy nie znoszą być tu, kiedy to wszystko się dzieje. Sądzę że to trochę zbyt wiele dla nich. - Smutny uśmiech ozdobił jej twarz.

- Hej, chwila. Skoro Fried był świadomy, jakim cudem znalazł się w Gildii przede mną? - zmarszczyłem brwi.

- Mieszkają z Mirą na piętrze. Warren wypchnął nas ze snu dwie minuty po tym, jak Fried obudził ciebie.- wyszczerzyła się. - Mniejsza o to. Trzeba się już zbierać. - Mrugnęła do mnie porozumiewawczo i wstała. Otworzyła resztę okien, by dobrze wywietrzyć dom. Wyszliśmy i ruszyliśmy w stronę gildii.

To, co powiedziała, utkwiło mi w pamięci. To miejsce było przeklęte, więc mogłem chociaż zobaczyć, jak to wszystko się odbyło... Tyle że oni tego nie chcieli. Rozumiałem, że woleli, bym tego nie widział, ale... Mimo wszystko byłem za to zły.

Weszliśmy do gildii, po całej drodze spędzonej w ciszy. Kilka osób już tam było...

I wszyscy siedzieli, i rozmawiali, i śmiali się. Tak, jak zapamiętałem. Kilka osób nawet okładało się po głowach.

- No chodź! - Lucy nagle wyszczerzyła się i pociągnęła mnie za rękę. Praktycznie wpadłem na wolne miejsce, nawet nie wiedząc, kto siada obok mnie. Ona sama usiadła o jedno dalej, podczas gdy między nią a mnie wpakował się... Gray.

Warknąłem cicho, gdy spojrzał w moją stronę.

- Chcesz się bić, skośnooki? - wyszczerzył się tym perfidnie wrednym uśmiechem, który tak dobrze pamiętałem.

Och, tego mi brakowało!

- Chyba nie macie zamiaru wszczynać bójki? - usłyszeliśmy nad sobą. Jak zwykle przerażająca, Erza mierzyła nas zabójczym spojrzeniem, jednak po chwili Lucy pociągnęła ją na miejsce obok siebie.

- Daj im raz się pobić. Nie robili tego od ponad trzech lat... - zaśmiała się. Po chwili pochyliła się nad stołem i złapała dzbanek z sokiem. Nalała sobie i Erzie. - Chcecie, chłopaki? - wyjrzała zza Graya. Pokręciłem głową.

- Nie teraz, Lu. Tu się odbywa poważna rozmowa! - skarcił ją Fullbuster, na co nadęła policzki.

- Jeszcze raz mnie tak nazwij a zaraz ja cię pobiję, kuśtyku. - Nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed głośnym śmiechem. Kuśtyk... Kuśtyk... Boże, ona jest naprawdę genialna.

- Odezwał się pusty brzuch! - Gray odgryzł się.

- Spadaj, rozszarpany policzku! - prychnęła. Po chwili jednak oboje się roześmiali.

- Głupek. Wiesz, że nie mam już czego wypominać.

- A ja to niby mam? I sam jesteś głupek. - pokazała mu język. - A, właśnie! Bisca! - Zerwała się z miejsca, by porozmawiać z przyjaciółką siedzącą po drugiej stronie sali.

- Wracając... Czego się lampisz? - Gray warknął na mnie, skutecznie odwracając moją uwagę od jej pleców. Zmrużyłem oczy.

- Ty naprawdę chcesz się bić - syknąłem, wstając. Zrobił to samo.

- Dawaj, spalony móżdżku, pokaż, co potrafisz! - krzyknął, szczerząc się wrednie...

...I już po chwili leżeliśmy na ziemi, okładając się pięściami i przewracając się, tak, że raz jeden, a raz drugi był na górze.

Magowie zaczęli dołączać się do bójki - nawet początkowo przeciwna jej Erza. Tylko kilka osób zostało poza - w większości dziewczyny, ale też Bixlow i Fried.

Tłukliśmy się nawzajem, każdy na każdego, przez jakieś pół godziny. Tym, co nam przerwało, było głośne chrząknięcie mistrza. Spojrzałem na niego, kątem oka zauważając, jak Lucy, Fried, Mira i Bisca wychodzą na zewnątrz. Reszta otrzepała się, wstając. Podążyłem na zewnątrz, razem z jeszcze kilkoma osobami. Większość jednak została w środku.

Wszyscy ci, którzy wyszli, stanęli przed grobami patrząc na nie w ciszy. Uśmiechali się.

I ja też się uśmiechnąłem, stając krok za Lucy.

Zrozumiałem, po co było to wszystko.

Chociaż wielu naszych przyjaciół odeszło, i to bolało, to nie mogliśmy już nic z tym zrobić. Jedyne co, to dla nich żyć - żyć pełnią życia. A dziś, w rocznicę śmierci części z tych, na których groby teraz patrzyliśmy, musieliśmy im pokazać, że to naprawdę robimy, chociaż o nich nie zapominamy.

Bo nie mogliśmy ciągle się smucić, chociaż wielu uśmiechów między nami zabrakło.

- Haha, Erza, nie becz. - Lucy zaśmiała się.

- Powiedziała ta, co nie beczy. - Tytania wyszczerzyła się do blondynki.

Spojrzałem po zgromadzonych przyjaciołach ukradkiem. Wszyscy, dosłownie wszyscy płakali. Dopiero po chwili zauważyłem, że i po moich policzkach płynęły łzy.

- Dajcie spokój, dziewczyny. - Gray wyszczerzył się.

- Za naszych Nakama! - odezwał się mistrz w środku.

- Za naszych Nakama! - zawtórowały mu głosy wszystkich zebranych wewnątrz i na zewnątrz. Uśmiechnąłem się, gdy palce wszystkich powędrowały w górę, w już od dawna towarzyszącym nam znaku.

Lucy lewą ręką szarpnęła mnie lekko za koszulkę.

- Natsu, teraz. - Skinęła głową na logo gildii, wznoszące się ponad wszystkie nagrobki.

Kiwnąłem głową i przymknąłem oczy, zapalając znak.

Wraz z nim zapłonęły znaki na każdym z osobna nagrobku.

Zdziwiłem się, gdy tak się stało. Dopiero po chwili zauważyłem cienką nić wełny, którą otoczone były wszystkie znaki. Uśmiechnąłem się na zadowolenie Lucy.

- Łał. Naprawdę, to było genialne. - Zachichotała Erza.

- Przecież jestem geniuszem, nie? - Lucy zawtórowała jej. Gray roześmiał się na ich wymianę zdań, z resztą, wszyscy zgromadzeni tak samo. Tylko Lisanna skrzywiła się, wyraźnie powstrzymując od komentarza.

Zachowywała się bardzo dziwnie, nie jak Lis, którą pamiętałem. Ale chyba każdy się tu zmienił, więc starałem się nie przywiązywać do tego wagi...

Po chwili z wnętrza gildii rozległa się głośna muzyka. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie z uśmiechami. Gray od razu wyciągnął rękę do Lucy.

- Można prosić? - wyszczerzył się. Zachichotała, podając mu dłoń. Tuż za Alzackiem i Biscą ruszyli do środka, już prawie tanecznym krokiem. Warknąłem bezsilnie.

- Hej, Natsu. - Spojrzałem na osobę za sobą. Lisanna patrzyła na mnie z wyczekiwaniem.

Nie za bardzo wiedziałem, o co jej chodzi...

- Zatańczymy? - zapytała, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona, po chwili ciszy. Zamrugałem.

- Em... Pewnie? - W sumie, co mi szkodziło. Podałem jej dłoń, i wyszliśmy na środek.

Muzyka była dość szybka, więc obeszło się bez żadnych zbędnych deptań po stopach - chociaż i tak kilka razy musiałem ją przeprosić. Ale... Nie było źle, mogę nawet powiedzieć, że dobrze się bawiłem...

... Dopóki nie zobaczyłem Graya z Lucy, tańczących... Dziwnie zgranie?

Nie wiem, wyglądało to tak, jakby doskonale czuli nawzajem swój rytm, czuli _siebie_. Wirowali na parkiecie ze śmiechem - wokół nich stworzyło się kółko osób, które po prostu patrzyły na ich taniec. I - musiałem to przyznać przed sobą - było NA CO patrzeć. Gray bardzo umiejętnie ją prowadził... Ona dobrze wiedziała, gdzie stawiać stopy... I ogółem, było jakby tańczyli ze sobą codziennie.

Ktoś zagwizdał, ktoś zaczął klaskać, gdy roześmiani zbiegli z parkietu i dopadli do stołu, po szklanki z sokiem. Erza roześmiała się, obserwując ich. Gray rozejrzał się szybko, i gdy tylko wypatrzył ją w tłumie podszedł do niej.

- Niechaj tradycji stanie się zadość. - Usłyszałem wyraźnie jego głos, bo nie stali tak daleko ode mnie. Erza zaśmiała się.

- Co, Lucy ci już padła? - mimo wszystko podała mu dłoń. Po kilku chwilach wirowali na parkiecie.

- Nie, wiesz, czułem się sztyletowany. - Rzucił mi ukradkowe spojrzenie, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, i zszedłem z parkietu. Lucy zmierzyła mnie karcącym spojrzeniem, gdy do niej podszedłem.

- Idź do niej - zarządziła od razu. Zamrugałem, zaskoczony.

- Huh?

- Nie zostawia się dziewczyny na parkiecie, idioto. Idź do niej i przeproś! - prychnęła. Zamrugałem, zaskoczony.

- Co? - zmierzyłem tańczących wzrokiem. Dopiero wtedy przypomniałem sobie o Lisannie. - ...Ale nie chcę. - Wzruszyłem ramionami. Pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.

- Natsu. Idź. Do. Lisanny. JUŻ. Chyba że mam użyć bardziej przekonujących argumentów. - Spojrzała na mnie złowieszczo, i w jednej chwili poczułem, że wolę nie wiedzieć, jakie to są argumenty.

- Szesz! Dobra, dobra, dobra! - Podniosłem ręce w obronnym geście. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Odwróciłem się i ruszyłem z powrotem na parkiet. Kątem oka jeszcze tylko przyuważyłem, jak Lucy spojrzała w swoją szklankę, a jej wzrok momentalnie zmętniał.

Nie wiedziałem, o co chodzi, ale wolałem nie ryzykować - była śmiertelnie poważna mówiąc o tym, że mam wrócić. Postanowiłem po prostu zapytać o to później.

- Sory, chciałem się napić... - dotarłem do Lisanny, patrzącej na mnie z wyczekiwaniem. Uniosła brwi.

- Tak, właśnie widziałam. - prychnęła. - Pogawędka udana? - zapytała z przekąsem. Zdziwiłem się.

- O co ci chodzi? - zapytałem. - Cały dzień dziwnie się zachowujesz...

Skrzywiła się nagle.

- To o co tobie chodzi? - prychnęła. Zmarszczyłem brwi, gdy odwróciła się i odeszła. Wzruszając ramionami wróciłem do stołu i usiadłem.

- No co? To nie moja wina! - prychnąłem, widząc, że Lucy znów na mnie spojrzała. Westchnęła i rozejrzała się za Lisanną. Pokręciła głową.

- Ona wszystkich wykończy... - wymamrotała, znów pijąc trochę ze swojej szklanki. Odstawiła ją po chwili.

- Poproś ją, matole. - Usłyszałem szept przy swoim uchu. Gray i Erza stali za nami - oboje najwyraźniej musieli się napić po całym tańcu. Zdziwiłem się.

- Co?

Nie otrzymałem jednak odpowiedzi, tylko zostałem pociągnięty do pionu i popchnięty w stronę Lucy. Zamrugała zaskoczona, gdy zawisłem nad nią, o mały włos nie przewracając na nią i jej krzesło.

- Huh?

- Erm... - Durny Gray, durna Erza. Zabiję ich kiedyś. No, naprawdę. Zabiję... Ale... To kiedyś. A teraz...

Durna myśl uderzyła mi do głowy, ale... Czemu by nie spróbować?

- Zatańczysz? - wyszczerzyłem się, wyciągając w jej stronę rękę. Uniosła wzrok z dezaprobatą, ale westchnęła i podała mi dłoń.

I jak na złość - albo może szczęśliwie dla mnie? - muzyka zwolniła, i to znacznie.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko gdy położyłem rękę na jej talii, swoją ułożyła na moim barku. I nawet nie wiem kiedy zaczęliśmy tańczyć.

- Chyba o tym zapomniałam - witaj w domu - powiedziała z uśmiechem, po kilkunastu sekundach. Zaśmiałem się.

- Już mnie witałaś.

- Ale nie w gildii! - Wyszczerzyła się.

- No, fakt. W gildii jeszcze nie. - Odwzajemniłem uśmiech.

Muzyka przyspieszyła, tak jak i nasz krok.

Resztę imprezy przetańczyliśmy... W sumie rzadko kiedy schodząc z parkietu, by czegoś się napić.

- Lucy... - usłyszeliśmy nad sobą za chyba trzecim razem. Blondynka spojrzała na mówiącą do niej Lisannę.

Coś się szykowało, bo cała gildia spojrzała na nie, nagle milknąc.

- Słucham? - Uśmiech nie był do końca szczery. Lisanna wyciągnęła do niej dłoń.

- Chodźmy na stronę. _Proszę_.

Erza i Gray spojrzeli na Lis w szoku. Jeszcze większy, wśród wszystkich członków Fairy Tail, wywołała Lucy, gdy ujęła jej dłoń i wyszły razem za gildię, na cmentarz.

Nie mogłem usłyszeć, o czym rozmawiały, jednak po minach wszystkich członków poznałem, że to nie było zwykłe zachowanie.

Po kilku minutach wróciły, uśmiechnięte. Trzymały się pod ręce. Ich radość była naprawdę szczera.

Mira zapłakana uścisnęła obie dziewczyny, rozumiejąc, co właśnie się stało. Ja nie rozumiałem.

Bixlow spojrzał na Lucy z podziękowaniem, i cała gildia zaśmiała się, gdy Lisanna została wepchnięta w jego ramiona. Zabawa trwała dalej, jednak Lucy nie chciała powiedzieć mi nic na temat jej rozmowy z Lis. Było już bardzo późno, gdy usiedliśmy znowu, wszyscy. Muzyka nieco ucichła, wszyscy zeszli z parkietu by biesiadować. Powoli zaczęli też rozchodzić się do domów.

- Dobra, dzięki za dziś. - Gray wyszczerzył się do nas, wstając.

- Nie ma sprawy. - Erza odwzajemniła uśmiech.

- Hej, chwila! - Lucy podniosła rękę. - Co powiecie na małą misję, jako odrodzona najsilniejsza drużyna? - spojrzała po naszych twarzach z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Jestem totalnie za.

- Ja też.

- Cały się napaliłem! - Roześmiali się na moją linijkę. I ja im zawtórowałem.

- Mam świetne zadanko, bardziej relaks, niż walka, chociaż coś może się z tego zrobić. Ochrona jakiegoś bogaczka na plaży.

- To cudownie, widzimy się jutro? - Erza zaśmiała się.

- Pewnie!

Wszyscy wstaliśmy, i wyszliśmy razem z gildii.

- Happy'ego spyta się o akompaniament jutro. Do zobaczenia! - Luce oddaliła się pierwsza. Patrzyłem chwilę na jej plecy.

- Cześć! - Erza po chwili też ruszyła w swoim kierunku. Zostaliśmy z Grayem sami. Zmierzył mnie wzrokiem i westchnął.

- Ech, jesteś beznadziejny. Do jutra, ogniogłowy. - Machnął na mnie ręką.

- COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁ?! - krzyknąłem, ale odpowiedział mi tylko jego śmiech.

Westchnąłem.

Ten dzień był... Fajny.

Jednak duch Fairy Tail się nie zmienił...

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, odchodząc w stronę swojego domu.

Jutro wszystko będzie tak, jak dawniej

* * *

Dodałam coś do poprzedniej wersji, i zmieniłam to co mi zostało wytknięte, tak trochę. Następny rozdzialik - niespodzianka! :D _  
_

R&R!


	7. Bonus 1

Mały bonusik, którego we wcześniejszej wersji Ciepła nie było. :)

Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba!

* * *

_MAGNOLIA, 15 VI X778_

_PW Lisanny_

* * *

Natsu.

Natsu wrócił.

Łzy napłynęły do moich oczu; Lucy nie kłamała.

To było jak sen; kiedy objął mnie, przytulił do siebie i powiedział, że się cieszy. Tak długo czekałam...

Łzy spłynęły po moich policzkach. Chciałam go pocałować. Już zbliżyłam się do niego, już, tylko kilka centymetrów...

- Źle się czujesz?

Czar prysnął. Martwił się, i to było słychać.

- Może idź do lekarza?

Był szczery... Zbyt szczery. Prychnęłam, odsuwając się.

Bolało. Bolało jak cholera. Pobiegł do gildii.

Nie... Pobiegł do _niej_.

Mira szybko wmanewrowała go w najbardziej wnerwiającą robotę. Zmartwiła się. Spojrzała na mnie przepraszająco.

Prychnęłam znowu.

Ona też była przeciwko mnie...

To bolało.

Kiedy w Edolas obserwowałam jak Lucy i Natsu zbliżają się do siebie, jak bardzo kochają się, nie pokazując tego wszystkim dookoła... To bolało. I bałam się. Bałam jak cholera, że MÓJ Natsu też znajdzie taką Lucy.

Dlatego, z zazdrości, od razu ją znienawidziłam. Nie chciałam tego. Widziałam, że jest kochana przez wszystkich. I... też chciałam ją kochać.

Ale nie umiałam. Jak bardzo nie starałam się zbliżyć do tej dziewczyny, wewnętrzny potwór ranił ją, wciąż i wciąż, moimi złymi słowami.

Bixlow nie wiedział. Bixlow myślał, że jestem dla niej po prostu wredna, dlatego też potępiał mnie trochę. Ale wiedział, że to przez zazdrość.

Bo ta dziewczyna była pusta bez Natsu, tak samo jak Lucy z Edolas była pusta, kiedy jej Natsu odjeżdżał w kolejne podróże.

Wiedziałam, że nie mam szans, w głębi serca naprawdę to wiedziałam... Ale nie mogłam tego zaakceptować. Nie tak łatwo.

Kochana przez wszystkich Lisanna umierała we mnie z każdym dniem, tak samo jak kochana przez wszystkich Lucy obumierała na zewnątrz. Ja nie mogłam wydobyć z siebie tej dobrej strony, nie kiedy byłam przy Lucy; Lucy przeze mnie chowała się w sobie. Przeze mnie, przez brak Natsu, i przez to wszystko, co ją spotkało.

Jak ją nazywali, kiedy przybyłam? Lucky Lucy? To bardzo szybko się zmieniło. Zaczęło się zmieniać już w Edolas. Uchroniła Graya przed śmiercią, bohatersko ale i szczęśliwie. Gdy odepchnęła od siebie tarczę, Natsu z Edolas jakimś cudem powalił przeciwnika, który miał zamiar ją zaatakować. Erza odepchnęła kolejnych, nie, żeby Lucy poradziła sobie sama. Ale uratowała Graya, i wszyscy byliśmy jej za to wdzięczni. Każdy ratował każdego, wielokrotnie.

Kiedy afera na Tenroujimie zaczęła się, Lucy znalazła się w najmniej odpowiednim miejscu. Kiedy przeciwnik zignorował ją, bo myślał, że nie żyje, częściowo miał rację. Zabił fragment jej serca. Jak każdego z nas. Ale ona... Ona to widziała. Ona to _przeżyła_. I od tamtej pory miała... nie, MA wyrzuty sumienia.

Tak bardzo, jak pragnęłam kochać ją i współczuć jej, tak bardzo moje usta pozwalały mi tylko na bolesne docinki w jej kierunku. I obumierała coraz bardziej. Wtedy - wypadek z Raven Tail. Nie miała siły. Wyprowadziła ludzi z miasta, bo do niczego innego nie mogła się nam wtedy nadać. Co ja z resztą mogę o tym powiedzieć... Sama ich wyprowadzałam. Ilu mi się udało? Może 50. Ona wyeskortowała kilka setek.

Chociaż bałyśmy się tak samo, to ona była silniejsza. Coraz bardziej jej nienawidziłam... I zaczynałam nienawidzić też siebie.

Tartaros było następne. Nie wiem jak znalazła w sobie siłę. Przez to wszystko co widziała, przeze mnie, przez Natsu... była już _wypłukana_. Znowu wszystkich osłaniała, jej duchy walczyły dzielnie.

Ja stałam. Byłam wtedy przerażona, słaba... To było dla mnie zbyt wiele. Zazdrościłam jej tej siły.

I wtedy zrobiła najgorsze, co mogła mi zrobić.

Osłoniła mnie własnym ciałem.

Powiedziała, że to dlatego, żebym nie wstydziła się Natsu.

Zabiła mnie. Zabiła mnie, znienawidziłam się tak bardzo, jak tylko to było możliwe. I znienawidziłam ją jeszcze bardziej. Chociaż moje serce tak bardzo chciało ją kochać... Po tym wszystkim, co zrobiła, dla mnie, dla całej gildii. Przestała myśleć o sobie już dawno temu, zrozumiałam to wtedy, od razu po jej słowach.

A później wywiązała się sytuacja z jej ojcem. Nie widziałam jej pół roku.

Ucieszył mnie jej widok, w głębi serca - NAPRAWDĘ mnie ucieszył. Tyle że zazdrość przesłoniła wszystko.

Natsu wolał ją.

Ale miałam jeszcze jedną, jedyną szansę, i NIE zamierzałam jej zmarnować.

Dzień minął szybko.

- Za naszych Nakama! - stałam obok Natsu, Lucy, Graya, Erzy, Miry, Bixlowa, Biski, Alzacka i kilku innych osób. Gray porwał ją do tańca; a ja nie zwlekając postanowiłam spróbować.

- Hej, Natsu. - staliśmy chwilkę w ciszy; zniecierpliwiłam się już. - Zatańczymy?

Zgodził się, i nawet dobrze się bawiliśmy. Póki ICH nie zobaczył.

Podszedł do stolika, zostawiając mnie tam.

Lucy go opieprzyła. Wrócił.

- Sory, chciałem się napić... - kłamstwo mnie rozjuszyło.

- Tak, właśnie widziałam. Pogawędka się udała? - skąd we mnie tyle złości?

Ano właśnie, przegrałam.

Wyszłam i stanęłam nad grobem brata. Łzy ciekły po policzkach ciurkiem.

Przegrałam.

Nie miałam w końcu szans, nie? Kimże jestem wobec Lucy... Tej Lucy.

Nagle wszystko odpuściło. Został ból i pustka. Już nikogo nie nienawidziłam. Poza sobą.

- Hej, jestem tu, mała. - Usłyszałam, jak Bixlow kuca obok mnie. Siedziałam przed grobem Elfmana wyjąc, gdy przytulił mnie do siebie.

Jego mocne, umięśnione ręce objęły mnie. Po kilku chwilach uspokoiłam się.

- Maleńka, spokojnie. Będzie dobrze. Poradzimy sobie, tak robi nasza drużyna, nie? - odetchnęłam głęboko.

Miał rację. W końcu miałam jego. Jak mogłam być tak ślepa, żeby nie zauważyć? Był dla mnie cały czas, gdy go potrzebowałam.

Miałam SWOJEGO księcia, więc czemu tak bardzo starałam się odebrać Lucy jej? No dobrze, może w jej przypadku to smok a nie książę, ale jednak.

Zaśmiałam się i przytuliłam go. Nagle wszystko stało się proste.

- Przepraszam, Bix. Nie wiem co we mnie wcześniej wstąpiło. Wynagrodzę Ci to. - poczułam jak się uśmiechnął.

Nie tylko jego jednak miałam przeprosić.

Podeszłam do Miry, i porozmawiałam z nią chwilę. Ulżyło jej.

- Elf byłby z Ciebie dumny, Lisanna. - pogładziła moje włosy.

Zostało najtrudniejsze.

- Lucy...

- Słucham? - wymusiła uśmiech, widziałam to. Ale nie mogłam się poddać.

- Chodźmy na stronę. _Proszę_.

Ujęła moją dłoń, cała gildia ucichła. Wyszłyśmy na cmentarz. Rzuciłam zaklęcie wyciszające.

Nie musieli tego oglądać.

- Przepraszam...

- Wybaczam - ucięła mi po pierwszym słowie i uśmiechnęła się. Przytuliła mnie do siebie; była nieco wyższa niż ja i o wiele bardziej kobieca, więc wpadłam w jej miękkie ciało jak w poduszkę. Moje oczy napełniły łzy.

- Ja naprawdę... Chciałam się zaprzyjaźnić, ale moje ciało...

- Rozumiem, Lisanna. Też to czułam. - spojrzała na mnie z ciepłym uśmiechem. - Tylko wiesz, kochałam go tak bardzo, że nie byłam w stanie myśleć o sobie - zaśmiała się. Spojrzałam na nią z adoracją.

Nie było już we mnie nienawiści. Była wspaniałą osobą, nie chciałam już dłużej jej ranić ani ranić wszystkich dookoła swoim zachowaniem.

- Wygrałaś, Lucy. On mnie nie chce. A ja... Mam swojego księcia z bajki - dodałam. Lucy uśmiechnęła się i otarła moje łzy.

- Słyszałeś, Elf? Siostrzyczkę Ci kradną! - zaśmiała się, klepiąc nagrobek mojego brata. Również się zaśmiałam. Ramię w ramię wkroczyłyśmy do Gildii.

Mira od razu uradowana rzuciła się nam na szyje.

Lucy wepchnęła mnie w ramiona Bixlowa.

Od teraz miało być już zupełnie inaczej.

* * *

R&R.


	8. Chapter 7

Dla fanek pewnego czarnowłosego maga! :P

Zbliżamy się do końca... :) Jeszcze 2 rozdziały, ewentualnie plus jeszcze jeden bonus ale tego nie obiecam! :) Czyli publikujemy do soboty, ew. niedzieli ; Póki co przepisuję! C:

Jak już pewnie część z was widziała zaczęłam tłumaczyć, i pierwsze opowiadanko jest już na ff - tłumaczenie "Przeprosin". Następne będzie pewnie Ciepło ;) To wiąże się z powolniejszym dodawaniem nowych historii - aaale przynajmniej do matury rozszerzonej poćwiczę, haha :D BTW., Platynowe Klucze będą następne. :)

Indżoj!

* * *

_PW GRAYA_  
_MAGNOLIA, 15 VI X778_

* * *

Westchnąłem tylko widząc, jak Natsu prawie dosłownie pożera odchodzącą Lucy wzrokiem.

- Ech, jesteś beznadziejny... - Odwróciłem się w swoim kierunku. - Do jutra, ogniogłowy. - Machnąłem ręką na pożegnanie i ruszyłem do domu.

- COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁ?! - Usłyszałem za plecami. Zaśmiałem się.

Był idiotą. Lu z resztą tak samo, o ile nie jeszcze bardziej, niż on. Doprawdy... Żeby swatać z naturalnie orzekniętym wrogiem faceta, którego się kocha, i to z wzajemnością... Trzeba być Lucy. No doprawdy...

Nie widzi jak on na nią patrzy... Przepraszam, powinienem był powiedzieć POŻERA JĄ WZROKIEM, za każdym razem, tak jak przed chwilą. Ten dupek nie ma jeszcze za grosz odwagi. No naprawdę, jakby chcieli a nie mogli...

Wszedłem do swojego mieszkania. Nie było duże, ale przyjemne. W sumie nic więcej niż mała kuchnia, łazienka i pokoik, nie było mi potrzebne. Nie przyjmowałem gości... Oprócz Lucy. Ale już minął czas, gdy mnie potrzebowała, a i ja już pozbierałem się po tym wszystkim.

Z westchnięciem rzuciłem brudne ciuchy gdzieś w kąt. Dzisiejsza rocznica była w pewnym sensie wyjątkowa - po raz pierwszy Natsu był z nami. I to cieszyło wszystkich.

Po raz kolejny tego wieczoru wzdychając przeszedłem do pokoju, nie dbając o okrycie się - od dawna w królestwie panowały upały, i chociaż lato nie nadeszło, już było zapowiadane na najgorętsze w ostatnim stuleciu. Położyłem się do łóżka i wpatrzyłem w sufit, rozmyślając o tej dwójce idiotów.

Lucy... Była naprawdę wyjątkowa. Przeszła bardzo dużo w ostatnim czasie. Kiedy tylko Natsu odszedł wróciła Lisanna, która ze zwykłej zazdrości zaczęła nią pomiatać. Lucy przyjęła to na siebie, i zamiast odszczekiwać się przytakiwała - co było sporym szokiem dla wszystkich. Z resztą, zachowanie Lisanny nie było mniejszym. Wszyscy pamiętaliśmy ją jako ciepłą osobę, której łatwo się zaaklimatyzować, ale kiedy tylko zobaczyła Lucy...

Strząsnąłem głową. Nawet nie chciałem sobie tego przypominać.

Miała obsesję, to było pewne. I nawet Mira, mimo szczerych chęci, nie potrafiła jej naprostować - wielokrotnie przy mnie przepraszała za to Lu. Ta tylko mamrotała coś w stylu "daj spokój" albo "to nic"... Ale widziałem, że wcale nie jest jej przyjemnie. Z resztą - całej gildii więdły uszy kiedy Lisanna zaczynała swoje wywody. Nic dziwnego, że niedługo jedynym, kto mógł z nią wytrzymać, był Bixlow... Są siebie warci, naprawdę. Chociaż i jemu często się obrywało. Jednak po dzisiaj chyba była nadzieja, że to wszystko w końcu się ułoży.

Ale... Nie tylko Lisanna była powodem do zmartwień Lucy. Tuż po jej powrocie wyruszyliśmy na nasz pierwszy egzamin - najtragiczniejszy w historii Fairy Tail. Rozpętała się wojna z Grimmoire Heart, Zerefem... Na oczach Lucy zginęło wielu naszych przyjaciół. Samą ją kilka razy musieliśmy ratować - pod koniec walk była tak roztrzęsiona, że nie była w stanie przyzwać chociażby Plue. Zaraz po pogrzebie wszystkich nawiązał się kolejny konflikt, w którym popisała się niesamowitą odwagą, i ewakuowała pół miasta z pomocą swoich duchów. Widziałem, że próbowała nam wynagrodzić to, co stało się na wyspie, ale nie musiała... Nikt nie miał jej tego za złe. Cholera, sam bym wysiadł widząc śmierć pięciu bliskich mi osób. Na szczęście nikt w tym konflikcie nie zginął, ale Fried stracił moce. I to było jednym z powodów porażek w wojnie z Tartaros - nie byliśmy przygotowani na coś takiego. Nie ucierpiała tylko jedna osoba - Lisanna. Wyszła bez zadrapania. Dlaczego? Dlatego, że Lucy obroniła ją własnym ciałem. Idiotka. Kiedy zapytałem ją, dlaczego to zrobiła, wybąkała coś o tym, że nie chce, żeby Lis musiała wstydzić się Natsu... Nie wiem, co uroiło się pod tą jej blond kopułą. Już przed tym jak zwiał wyraźnie było widać, że jest dla niego kimś znacznie więcej, niż przyjaciółką. Z Lisanną sprawa wyglądała zupełnie inaczej - jego stan był tylko presją otoczenia, nie kochał jej. Fakt, że przeżył jej śmie... ehm, wessanie - była jego bliską przyjaciółką, ale niczym więcej! Do cholery, usrała sobie że będzie jego żoną, a on się do tej myśli przyzwyczaił. Biedny koleś... Ale nagle zobaczyłem dla niego nadzieję, kiedy przyprowadził do gildii Lucy. Kolejne wydarzenia utwierdzały mnie w przekonaniu, że to jest dziewczyna dla niego. I nagle, kiedy już wszystko było prawie sklarowane... BAM! I durna karteczka, mówiąca, że trafił na trop i nie może czekać.

Do dziś pamiętam ten pusty wzrok, kiedy wpatrywała się w jego bazgroły. To było jakby zabrał część jej ze sobą... Bo zabrał.

Nigdy nie mogła się z tym pogodzić. I to w sumie przez to wyszło, jak bardzo się do siebie zbliżyliśmy.

Była dla mnie więcej, niż przyjaciółką. O wiele, wiele więcej. Kochałem ją. Tyle że... Nie tak, jak Juvię. Kochałem ją platonicznie - i wiedziałem, że tak samo jest z jej uczuciami wobec mnie. I dlatego nie chciałem, żeby musiała cierpieć kolejne męczarnie...

Z westchnięciem przewróciłem się na drugi bok, porzucając myśli o tej dwójce idiotów. Musiałem się wyspać... Jutrzejszy dzień miał być pełny uświadamiania ich...

A to wymagało mnóstwa sił.

Następnego ranka gdy zjawiłem się w gildii, większość już tam była. Nie licząc kilku osób - w tym Erzy i Lucy, które od czasu założenia protez Tytanii nie przychodziły wcześniej, niż o 10 - wszyscy byli obecni. Natsu machnął na mnie ręką.

- Chcesz się bić, skośnooki? - warknąłem, podchodząc do niego. Westchnął ciężko.

- Daj spokój, nie chce mi się. - Zamrugałem zaskoczony, gdy opadł na blat stołu. - Happy poszedł na misję z Lisanną i Bixlowem z samego rana, nie zdążyłem go nawet zapytać. - Nadął policzki jak małe dziecko. Podrapałem się bezradnie po głowie.

- Widzisz... - Usiadłem obok niego. - Oni nie lubią tu być. A Happy bardzo się do nich przywiązał, i jest częścią ich drużyny. My za bardzo przypominamy mu o Charli... - Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony.

- Charli? - zapytał.

- Wiesz, pomyśl, co ty byś zrobił, gdyby to Lucy zmarła - warknąłem na tego idiotę. Tak już było - Happy nas uwielbiał, my uwielbialiśmy Happyego, ale to, że stracił Charlę bolało go zbyt mocno, by przebywać z nami, którzy zwykle podróżowali z nim i nią.

- Cześć, Gray. Cześć, Natsu.

Odwróciłem się zaskoczony. Lucy i Erza stały już za nami, mimo tego, że była dopiero ósma.

- Co tak wcześnie? - zapytałem, kiedy blondynka rozsiadła się wygodnie naprzeciwko nas. Wyszczerzyła się niewinnie.

- Poświęciłyśmy się trochę i wstałyśmy wcześniej... - Moment. Skoro wcześniej wstawały o siódmej, to teraz... O piątej? Bez jaj?!

- O której chcecie wyjechać? - zapytała Erza. - My jesteśmy już gotowe...

- Ja w sumie też. - Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Jak mógłbym nie być gotowy? - Spalony móżdżek zarechotał. Pokręciłem głową z politowaniem. Idiota...

- Ja mogę jechać choćby zaraz! - oświadczyła wesoło blondynka.

Wczoraj widać dobrze jej zrobiło. Uśmiech nie był udawany, jak to się często ostatnimi czasy zdarzało, tylko szczery. Możliwe, że to była też sprawa z Lisanną... Lucy chciała się z nią przyjaźnić, wielokrotnie o tym rozmawialiśmy.

- Raczej musimy zaczekać na pociąg, Lucy... - przypomniała jej Erza. - Nie widzi mi się zaginać na piechotę do Akane.

- Kto powiedział coś o zaginaniu na piechotę? - Wyszczerzyła się niewinnie. Ostatnio uśmiechnęła się tak...

_- Huh? Kto mówił o bezbronności? - Twarz blondynki rozjaśnił niewinny uśmieszek. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni srebrny klucz. - Otwórz się, bramo do tarczy! Scutum! - zawołała. Po chwili przed nią wyrosła ledwie widoczna, lekko świecąca się tarcza. - To załatwi niejasności._

- Nie mów, że... Masz nowy klucz?! - Otworzyłem szerzej oczy, gdy przytaknęła. - Ale skąd?! Przecież... Nie opuszczałaś doktora od tak długiego czasu!

- Ale doktor stwierdził, że musi mnie wynagrodzić lepiej, niż opiekując się mną i tatą. Nieźle się zdziwiłam jak mi to dał... - wyciągnęła klucz z kieszonki. Srebrny, niczym się nie wyróżniający. - Woźnica. I sądzę, że pomoże on też Natsu... - Wyszczerzyła się do spalonego móżdżka, który zamrugał.

- Huh?

- Nie powinieneś dostać w nim choroby lokomocyjnej - wyjaśniła. - Mniejsza o to. Kiedy wyjeżdżamy? - Ponownie zwróciła się do wszystkich.

- A nie wiem. Możemy choćby i zaraz, przyniosę tylko swój plecak... - Wzruszyłem ramionami. W sumie co mi szkodziło?

- Ja mam przy sobie! - oświadczył z dumą Dragneel, podnosząc z ziemi swój stachany plecak.

- I mam nadzieję, że wzięliście kąpielówki! - Lucy wyszczerzyła się. - Chodźmy, Erza. - Pociągnęła Scarlet za rękę, i wybiegły z gildii.

Taaa... Już widziałem je w strojach. Na peeewno je założą. Prychając, zostawiłem Dragneela samego, kierując się do domu.

Wiedziałem, że Lucy musiała się domyślić, co się stało, że nie ma z nami Happy'ego. Erza tak samo. Wczorajsza wzmianka o jego akompaniamencie chyba nam wszystkim szybko wyleciała z głowy.

Wszedłem do mieszkania i zgarnąłem plecak. Był zawsze przygotowany, bo nigdy nie wiedzieliśmy, kiedy trafi nam się kolejna misja. Dorzuciłem do niego tylko strój i wyszedłem, zamykając drzwi na klucz.

Po powrocie do gildii usiadłem jeszcze tylko na chwilę przed grobem Juvii. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

- Cześć... - mruknąłem. Spojrzałem w niebo, słysząc w głowie jej głos, wołający moje imię...

Tęskniłem za nią. Cholernie tęskniłem. Jak dziś pamiętałem tą scenę. Zbliżający się w moją stronę strumień światła, jej krzyk, i to, jak nagle została z niej para.

Strząsnąłem głową, gdy poczułem na ramieniu delikatną dłoń.

- Cześć, Juvia. Wybacz, ale zabierzemy ci na kilka dni Graya... Jestem pewna, że później wszystko ci opowie. - Usłyszałem głos Lucy. - Nie, Gray? - Spojrzała na mnie z uśmiechem. Odwzajemniłem go.

Wstaliśmy i skierowaliśmy się na plac przed gildią. Ogniowy idiota iż na nas czekali. Lucy wyciągnęła klucz z kieszeni.

- Otwórzcie się, wrota zajazdu. Auriga! - machnęła nim w powietrzu. Mężczyzna ze sporym magicznym czterokołowcem zjawił się na środku.

- Luuucy-samaaa~! - zawołał melodyjnie, przylegając do jej nogi. - Jak zawsze piękna~! - pacnęła się w czoło.

- Nie rób za Taurusa, on jeden mi wystarczy. - poklepała ducha po głowie, na co ze smutkiem i łzami w oczach odsunął się od niej. Natsu zmierzył go nienawistnym wzrokiem, na co zachichotałem pod nosem. - Musimy dotrzeć do ośrodka Akane. - poinformowała. Kiwnął głową i pstryknął palcami, na co nasze wszystkie bagaże znalazły się na przyczepce, która pojawiła się znikąd, dobrze przymocowane.

- Wsiadajcie~! - zawołał wesoło, otwierając drzwi. Niepewnie usiedliśmy w pojeździe...

Całkowicie ciemnym w środku.

- Czuję się jak w trumnie - mruknęła Erza, gdy zatrzasnęły się drzwi. Jak na zawołanie zaświeciła się lampka.

- Wybaczcie. Specyfika Aurigi. - Lucy wyszczerzyła się przepraszająco. Po chwili drzwi znowu otworzyły się.

- Huh? - zdziwiony spojrzałem na blondyna, nieźle zdyszanego. Lucy spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością.

- Sio, już! - wypchnęła nas z pojazdu, tak, że wypadliśmy jedno na drugie, jak kanapka. Sama zgrabnie wyskoczyła i roześmiała się z naszej pozy. Poklepała mężczyznę po ramieniu. - Dobra robota. Przez ile będziesz się regenerował? - zapytała.

- Jakiś tydzień... - wydyszał.

- Nie ma sprawy. Miłego wypoczynku i dzięki! - chwyciła swoją nieodłączną walizkę. Spojrzała na nas krytycznie.

- A może byście ruszyli dupy? - zapytała. Rozejrzałem się.

Byliśmy już przed ośrodkiem.

- Woooow! - Natsu wstał nagle, przez co z Erzą podnieśliśmy się mimowolnie. - Daj mi go, Lucy! Daj! - uczepił się jej nogi jak przed chwilą Auriga. Ta westchnęła ciężko.

- NIE MA MOWY! - wrzasnęła nagle, gasząc jego entuzjazm. Och, szkoda że nie wziąłem aparatu - z chęcią zrobiłbym im teraz zdjęcie.

- A-a-aye! - pisnął Natsu. Erza zaśmiała się.

- Zabierać bagaże i idziemy do ośrodka... Musimy tam znaleźć klienta, nie? - Obaj z Natsu założyliśmy plecaki, gdy Erza wzięła swoją przyczepkę. Lucy podała w recepcji nazwisko zleceniodawcy, na co otrzymała klucze do małych altanek - najdroższych i najbardziej ekskluzywnych pokoi w ośrodku.

Zamrugaliśmy, zaskoczeni, ale bez słowa skierowaliśmy się tam. Jakiś stary pryk stał przed domkiem między naszymi.

- Och, zjawiliście się? - zapytał, unosząc brwi. - To dobrze. Shiki-sama zaraz udzieli wam audiencji, ale najpierw się przebierzcie. Chyba jest wam trochę zbyt gorąco... - powiedział z wyraźnie wymuszonym uśmiechem.

- Dziękujemy. - Lucy skłoniła się, sztywniejąc nieco, i pociągnęła Erzę w jedną stronę. Rzuciła nam jeden z kluczy.

Zrozumiałem, że mieliśmy się zakwaterować w drugim domku.

Pociągnąłem Natsu w tamtą stronę.

Może być ciekawie.

* * *

R&R!


	9. Chapter 8

Wybaczcie opóźnienia, nie mam na siebie słów.

Przedostatni, i ostatni "prawdziwy" rozdział.

Indżoj!

* * *

_Akane, 20 VI x778_

_PW Lucy_

* * *

Byłam, wulgarnie mówiąc, w ciemnej dupie.

Jak mogłam nie sprawdzić zleceniodawcy, do cholery? Naoki Shiki, jeden z moich niegdysiejszych adoratorów, dość zawzięty... Westchnęłam ciężko.

- Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że mnie nie pozna... - wymamrotałam pod nosem. Erza to wychwyciła.

- Kto cię nie pozna? - zapytała, unosząc brwi. Niechętnie streściłam jej historię, na co się zaśmiała. - Spokojnie, wygląda na to, że jest tu z rodziną, a my mamy trzymać się na uboczu.

Pocieszające, trochę. Ale nie do końca.

Po chwili usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi altanki. Erza wpuściła do środka chłopaków.

- Co jest? - Gray zmierzył mnie wzrokiem, i od razu do mnie doskoczył. Cóż, mogłam próbować ile chciałam, ale przed nim nie mogłam skryć żadnej tajemnicy. Był dla mnie już czymś w rodzaju starszego brata, zawsze czuwającego nad młodszą siostrą. Natsu przysiadł obok nas, skupiając się. Chyba naprawdę kiepsko kryłam swoje zażenowanie sytuacją, w którą wpędziłam się z gapiostwa.

- Dajcie dziewczynie spokój, nic jej nie będzie. Lucy, zobaczysz, nie pozna Cię. - Przyjaciółka zwróciła się do mnie.

- A co jeśli tak? - Mój głos nie brzmiał tak, jak tego chciałam. Naprawdę, naprawdę wolałabym, żeby ta misja już się skończyła...

- No to trudno. Poględzi najwyżej. On ma żonę, Lucy, nie będzie przecież do Ciebie podbijał. - Jej karcący wzrok zadziałał jak kubeł zimnej wody. W sumie miała rację, czego miałam się niby bać? Strząsnęłam głową, przypominając sobie jego zaloty. Aż dziw, że żonę znalazł.

- No nic. Trzeba rozejrzeć się wokół, i wypatrzyć strategiczne miejsce tak, żeby nie być za blisko, ani za daleko! - Zarządziła Erza, zmieniając temat. Poderwałam się i razem z nią wyszłam.

- Ale o co chodzi?! - Usłyszałam za nami krzyk chłopaków, ale naprawdę, nie chciało mi się im tego opowiadać.

Pogoda dopisywała. Przepiękny widok na morze rozciągał się z miejsca, w którym stanęliśmy. Horyzont niknął gdzieś między morzem a niebem, fale rozbijały się o brzeg. Morska bryza owiała nas wszystkich.

W tym raju można było zapomnieć o wszystkim, co złe.

- Ja z Lucy idziemy do zleceniodawcy, wy poszukajcie miejsca! - usłyszałam Graya, który odciągnął mnie szybko od Erzy. Zaśmiałam się, podążając za nim w stronę domku Shikiego. Nie mogłam zmusić się do nazywania go z szacunkiem, przynajmniej nie w myślach. Natsu jęknął cicho gdy Tytania pociągnęła go w drugą stronę.

- To teraz mi powiedz, o co chodzi. - Gray puścił moją dłoń w pół drogi, i założył ręce na piersi. Westchnęłam.

- Pamiętasz, jak opowiadałam Ci o tym dziwnym adoratorze? - zapytałam.

- Tym od mamusi?

- Tym od tańców. Naoki Shiki. - Otworzył szerzej oczy, po czym roześmiał się głośno.

- Serio? Lucy? - pokiwałam głową.

- Ale cicho! Chodź. - Tym razem to ja pociągnęłam go dalej. Stanęliśmy przed domkiem państwa.

Zapukałam do drzwi.

Otworzył nam sam Shiki. Niewiele się zmienił. Nadal był nie najgorszym, choć i niezbyt przystojnym brunetem z wesołymi oczami dzieciaka.

- Lucy-chan?! - zawołał, zdumiony. - Przyszłaś błagać, bym jednak ożenił się z Tobą?! Za późno, kochanie! Mam teraz...

- Jestem Lucy, a to Gray. Jesteśmy magami, którzy mają pana ochraniać, Shiki-sama - przerwałam jego trajkotanie. Zamrugał, wyraźnie zdziwiony, że nie wróciłam do niego.

- Ach, rozumiem! Próbujesz mnie odbić, i dlatego specjalnie wzięłaś misję...

Gray parsknął śmiechem, na co dostał kuśkańca. Uśmiechnęłam się miło.

- Nie mam zamiaru przerywać pańskiego szczęścia. Chciałabym poinformować że będziemy niedaleko waszego miejsca pobytu, więc proszę wybrać w miarę stałe, byśmy wiedzieli gdzie państwa szukać. Nie będziemy wchodzić państwu w drogę. Do widzenia! - uśmiechnęłam się miło, i zanim zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, już ciągnęłam Graya zwijającego się ze śmiechu daleko stamtąd.

- Lucy, ach, wróciłaś do niego~! - zaśpiewał, naśladując głos Shikiego. Postanowiłam go zignorować. - On teraz jednak ma żonę~! Nie może być z Tobą, za późno się zdecydowałaś~~! - Coraz bardziej mnie to irytowało. Znalazłam Erzę i Natsu, gdy wciąż kontynuował. - Jest mu tak bardzo przykro, ale nie może uleczyć twego złamanego serca~!

- PRZEGINASZ KUŚTYKU! - No, dotarł do mojego limitu. I oberwał.

- Au. - złapał się za nos, co przyciągnęło do nas uwagę Erzy i Natsu. Ostatni zaśmiał się, ale Gray jeszcze nie skończył. - Jakiż temperament, Lucy-chan! Ale wiedz, że za późno, przegrałaś moje serce...

- Gray. - Mój wzrok w końcu go uciszył. Erza zachichotała.

- Aż tak źle, Lucy? - zapytała. Pokręciłam głową.

- Graya rozbawił zleceniodawca. Macie miejsce? - Pokiwała głową na moje pytanie, wskazując niewielkie wzniesienie, wciąż należące do plaży, leżące tam, skąd szybko można dotrzeć do każdego jej miejsca, i gdzie wszystko było widoczne.

- Nie wchodźmy im tylko w drogę. Bo jeszcze Lucy zechce wrócić do tego wspaniałego człowieka ~~

- GRAY, MORDA! - tym razem chrupnięcie chyba oznaczało złamanie nosa. Ups.

Natsu roześmiał się, widząc jak twarz Graya zalała krew. Wezwałam Eridanusa - młody chłopak szybko nastawił nos kuśtyka po czym zniknął w świecie dusz.

Czekały mnie długie dowcipy ze strony tego kretyna.

* * *

Dni mijały w spokoju. Docinki Graya nie przeszkadzały mi tak bardzo, kiedy zaczęłam je ignorować, to odpuścił. Kobieta za którą wyszedł mój niegdysiejszy adorator była ciepłą i miłą osobą, przynajmniej wobec nas. I on wobec niej zachowywał się nieco inaczej. Trzymaliśmy się od nich z daleka, niewiele razy podchodząc bliżej by coś załatwić.

Większość czasu tylko obserwowaliśmy, rozmawiając i nadrabiając stracony czas. A przecież straciliśmy go tak wiele...

Natsu opowiadał jak Igneel go uczył. Erza i Gray jak było w gildii. Ja wspominałam zabawne sytuacje u doktorka.

Do kompletu brakowało Happiego - ale co mogliśmy poradzić? Rozumieliśmy go świetnie. Gray stracił Juvię, Jellal wciąż nie wyszedł z więzienia, Natsu nie było tak długo... Westchnęłam cicho, wpatrując się w zachodzące słońce.

Już kolejnego dnia mieliśmy wracać do domu.

Pustego domu.

Skuliłam się nieco, co nie umknęło uwadze Natsu. Siedzieliśmy sami na kocu, pilnując zleceniodawców, podczas gdy Gray i Erza postanowili pójść po coś do jedzenia.

- Co się dzieje, Luce? - zapytał, obejmując mnie ramieniem. Ostatnio często to robił. Często zbliżał się, łapał za rękę, przytulał mnie, ogółem dotykał. Nie narzekałam. W końcu przestało być zimno.

Oparłam się o niego.

- Myślę o tym wszystkim, Natsu. O wszystkich. Że zaraz skończy się nasza misja, że wrócimy do gildii, że będzie nas przerażająco mało...

- Luce, ale będziemy razem. - Jego uśmiech poprawił mi nastrój.

Miał całkowitą rację.

- Dzięki, że jesteś. Że wróciłeś. - Odwzajemniłam uśmiech, znowu wlepiając wzrok w ostatnie promienie słońca.

Niebo powoli zaczęły zasnuwać chmury, gdy na falach zagrały ostatnie jasne światełka, a świat pokrył się różowo-pomarańczową, ciepłą poświatą. Klienci zebrali się z plaży i podążyli w kierunku własnego domku letniskowego.

- My też powinniśmy się zbierać, Natsu.

Spojrzał na mnie, odrywając wzrok od chmur, nad którymi od chwili najwyraźniej się zastanawiał.

- Mhm. Chodźmy.

Nie pytałam, co chodziło mu po głowie. Ruszyliśmy w stronę naszego kwaterunku. Gray i Erza już tam byli, stali nieopodal, czekając aż państwo Shiki znikną u siebie.

Nawet nie zwróciłam uwagi na to, że z Natsu trzymaliśmy się za ręce. To było tak naturalne, że oboje spojrzeliśmy po sobie zaskoczeni, gdy przyszło nam się rozejść.

Z uśmiechami na twarzy oboje skierowaliśmy się w przeciwne strony, ja do uśmiechniętej Erzy, Natsu do Graya, by spędzić tą ostatnią noc w swoim towarzystwie.

Ułożyłyśmy się z Erzą, i zaczęłyśmy zwykłą pogawędkę, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Obie stanęłyśmy w pogotowiu...

By oberwać poduszkami, gdy tylko drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem.

- BURDA NA PODUSZKI! - Natsu nie dał się przekrzyczeć. Roześmiałam się, chowając w kącie i obserwując bitwę.

Może i byłam silniejsza, ale nie na tyle.

Tak, zdecydowanie. Teraz miało być tylko lepiej.

* * *

No, to kto zgadnie czemu Natsu tak konsternował? : Kolejny rozdział niebawem. Nie wiem kiedy dokładnie, ale dziś zaczynam pisać. W sumie nie rozdział a bardziej "epilog".

PRZEPRASZAM ZA OPÓŹNIENIA, JESTEM ZŁEM XD ale proszę nie traćcie wiary, jestem zdeterminowana by skończyć Ciepło! XD


	10. Chapter 9 - zakończenie

**Epilog, dedykowany szczególnie Hipno i Titanii, które były od początku i wytrwały do końca, a także Toille, która przez ostatnie rozdziały suszyła mi łeb najbardziej.**

**Dziękuję.**

Po raz ostatni - indżoj.

* * *

_Akane, 28 VI x778_

_PW Natsu_

* * *

Nie mogłem się pomylić. Byłem pewien swego.

Woda lała się z nieba strumieniami.

- Szkoda, że pogoda się zepsuła... - Gray wyjrzał przez okno. - Myślałem, że przejdziemy się jeszcze dziś na plażę.

Zaśmiałem się pod nosem.

- Ciekawe jak bardzo zmienisz zdanie - rzuciłem pod nosem.

- Co tam mruczysz, skośnooki?!

- Chcesz się bić, świniooki?!

Już miałem mu przyłożyć, gdy do drzwi zapukały dziewczyny. Wpuściliśmy je bez chwili zwłoki - chociaż były na zewnątrz raptem niecałą minutę, przemokły do suchej nitki.

Miały już ze sobą kufry.

- Nie mogę wezwać Aurigi - oświadczyła od razu Lucy, zanim jeszcze się przywitała. - Wciąż się regeneruje.

Dla mnie lepiej.

- Musimy się targać na pociąg w taką pogodę? - Gray aż jęknął. Zaśmiałem się, na co zmierzył mnie złowieszczym wzrokiem.

- Ty za to pożałujesz w środku.

Westchnąłem ciężko, wyglądając za okno.

- Trzeba iść do Shikiego.

* * *

Wyszczerzyłem się, cisnąc z Luce pod jednym lodowym parasolem - topiły się gdy tylko ich dotknąłem - gdy Gray i Erza wpakowali się do pociągu. Pociągnąłem partnerkę do tyłu, gdy ta już miała wsiadać.

- Natsu?

- My wrócimy jutro! - rzuciłem do zaskoczonych Erzy i lodowego młotka, gdy pociąg ruszył. Luce zamrugała.

- Eh?

- Musisz mi pomóc - rzuciłem wesoło, zupełnie ignorując deszcz i wychodząc spod tego kawałka lodu. Zacząłem węszyć.

Musiała być gdzieś niedaleko.

- Natsu, ale o co chodzi?! - Lucy obruszyła się. Nie było czasu na wyjaśnienia. Pobiegłem za zapachem.

Nie było wątpliwości.

* * *

_PW Mirajane_

* * *

- Tak?

- Wasz wniosek został rozpatrzony pozytywnie. - Znajoma twarz uśmiechnęła się do mnie.

- Dziękuję, Mest... To znaczy Doranbalt! - Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, co usłyszałam przez lachrymę komunikacyjną. Nareszcie! Po tylu próbach, zeznaniach, kolejnych wnioskach... Kiedy sprawa zdawała się być beznadziejna...

- Co jest, kochanie? - Usłyszałam głos Frieda. - Czemu płaczesz?

Haha, nawet nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, że po moich policzkach pociekły łzy. Przytuliłam się do męża.

- Spokojnie. Tylko dobre wieści.

Westchnął ze śmiechem, obejmując mnie.

- Ty i te twoje tajemnice...

- Muszę zadzwonić do Lucy! - Drgnęłam jak oparzona, znowu szperając za lachrymą, zapominając, gdzie przed chwilą ją odłożyłam.

- Lucy Heartfilia! Lucy! - gdy tylko sylwetka zamajaczyła w lachrymie, bez zastanowienia zaczęłam nadawać dobre wieści.

- MIRA! - usłyszałam po chwili. - Nie mogę teraz. Cieszę się, ale... - łzy. Coś było nie tak. Spojrzałam na Lucy zmartwiona.

- Co się stało?! - krzyknęłam, przerażona, widząc krew na jej policzku.

- Spokojnie, wszystko dobrze! Ale... Sama zobacz. Nie mogę rozmawiać.

Gdy odwróciła Lachrymę, moje serce zabiło szybciej.

- Jak... - zaczęłam, jednak wizja rozmyła się, zostawiając za sobą jedynie przebłysk błękitu.

* * *

_PW Lucy, pół godziny wcześniej._

* * *

- Natsu, powiesz mi w końcu o co chodzi?! - warknęłam, szarpiąc go, by się zatrzymał. Zrobił to.

Na jego twarzy widniał bardzo szeroki uśmiech.

- No chodź! Luce, zaufaj mi, proszę. - Warknęłam bezsilnie, podążając za nim.

Cali przemoczeni od deszczu - parasol z lodu już dawno się roztopił - dobiegliśmy na kamienną ścieżkę prowadzącą na plażę.

Wzdłuż niej ciągnęła się długa kałuża, pod wpływem magii falująca niczym wzburzone morze.

- Widzisz to, Luce? Widzisz? Mówiłem, że będzie warto! - Wyszczerzył się do mnie jeszcze raz, podbiegając do kałuży.

Stanęłam wryta.

To nie mogła być pomyłka, tylko ona potrafiła wyprawiać takie rzeczy z wodą. Tylko jedna magini umiała zrobić coś takiego; i ta magini powinna nie żyć od dwóch lat.

Powinna, ale żyła. Czułam wyraźnie jej aurę.

Nie było czasu na bycie zszokowaną; podbiegłam do dziewczyny, rozpaczliwie próbującej przybrać swoją własną formę. Dotknęłam lekko jej powierzchni, starając się z całych sił przekazać jej odrobinę swojej magii i pomóc w tym.

Po chwili woda uspokoiła się nieco, kształtując w tak dobrze znane ciało.

- Juvia... - wyszeptałam, widząc jak nabiera własnego koloru. To samo ubranie, które nosiła wtedy, ta sama fryzura. Te same otarcia i rany, które zadane jej zostały bronią inną, niż cieplną. Rany, które zaczęły krwawić.

Zakrztusiła się, plując krwią na nas oboje.

- Lucy Heartfilia! - usłyszałam Mirę. Wyciągnęłam Lachrymę, próbując wytrzeć policzek z krwii. Natsu spróbował podnieść Juvię.

- Lucy, pozytywnie rozpatrzyli nasz wniosek, wypuszczą go! Oh jej, powinniście go odebrać po drodze z trasy i-

- MIRA! - przerwałam trajkotaninę. - Nie mogę teraz. Cieszę się, ale...

- CO SIĘ STAŁO?! - krzyk przyjaciółki zabrzęczał w uszach całej trójki.

- Spokojnie, wszystko dobrze! Ale... Sama zobacz. Nie mogę rozmawiać.

Po skierowaniu lachrymy na Juvię rozłączyłam się.

- Do szpitala, w trymiga! - wyciągnęłam klucz Aurigi, i wymusiłam przyzwanie; nie obchodziło mnie że jest zmęczony, są sprawy ważne, i ważniejsze.

* * *

_PW Graya_

* * *

Okej, coś się święci. Mira nigdy nie była tak podekscytowana. NIGDY. I co jakiś czas gada z Lucy przez lachrymę.

Czyli na pewno coś się święci. Obie są całe w skowronkach, ale nadają tak szybko, że nie sposób nawet podsłuchać.

A tak co do Lucy, to ze spalonym móżdżkiem się spóźniają. I Erza się przez to wyżywa. I oczywiście że na mnie.

- Och, już dzisiaj? Kiedy Lucy, kiedy? - Mira zaświergotała tuż przy naszym stoliku, upuszczając kufle niesione dla kogoś w dalszej części sali.

- Właśnie pakujemy się wszyscy do Aurigi - rzuciła blondynka. Mira wydała wręcz nieludzki dźwięk, na co uwaga wszystkich skupiła się na niej.

I na drzwiach, w których właśnie pojawił się niewielki, czarny powozik.

I zamiast oczekiwanych dwóch osób, do gildii weszły cztery.

Wszyscy zamarli, widząc dwoje blutynów prowadzonych przez Natsu i Lucy.

- Juvia.

Nie potrafię opisać tego, co poczułem widząc ją. Nie wiem kiedy, ale już po chwili trzymałem ją w ramionach.

- Gray-sama... - Tym razem to nie wyobraźnia podyktowała mi moje imię. Tym razem to naprawdę była ona. Przycisnąłem ją do siebie z całej siły.

- Już nigdy mnie nie zostawiaj.

* * *

_PW Erzy_

* * *

Gray przytulił Juvię do siebie, gdy ja stanęłam jak wryta.

- Erza... Mam nadzieję że nie będziesz zła, że przez trzy lata walczyłyśmy o ułaskawienie dla niego. - Słowa Lucy wleciały jednym uchem, a drugim wyleciały, gdy zobaczyłam ten uśmiech.

- Jellal...

- Erza.

Łzy spłynęły po moich policzkach gdy Gray z Juvią szeptali czule, a mój własny książę podszedł do mnie, i porwał mnie w ramiona. Chodź ledwie fragment nad ziemią, czułam się jakbym była pod samymi chmurami.

- Kocham Cię, Erza. - Otarł moje łzy, i uśmiechnął się do mnie czule. Mira zapiszczała gdzieś z tyłu, a wszyscy członkowie gildii zaczęli wiwatować, gdy nasze usta zetknęły się w krótkim pocałunku.

Natsu zawsze był dobrym zwiastunem, naszym promykiem nadziei. I tym razem też tak było. Wraz z jego powrotem w Fairy Tail miało dziać się już tylko lepiej.

Uśmiechnęłam się, tonąc w objęciach Jellala, który uśmiechnął się, obejmując mnie ciaśniej.

* * *

_PW Natsu._

* * *

Zerknąłem z zazdrością na Erzę i Lodowego Młotka. Lucy kibicowała im wesoło, wraz z resztą gildii.

- Ej, ja też chcę - burknąłem pod nosem, ciągnąc ją zaskoczoną za rękę. Wprawnie złapałem ją i musnąłem jej usta swoimi, oczekując na reakcję.

Wiwaty stały się jeszcze głośniejsze, gdy zaczerwieniła się, ale uśmiechnęła.

- Nie wyobrażasz sobie jak długo czekałam, aż to zrobisz. - Jej zadziornie wystawiony na chwilę język schował się znowu między wargami, nim przytknęła je do moich w nieco dłuższym i głębszym pocałunku. Zaśmiałem się między kolejnymi cmoknięciami.

- Szykuje nam się potrójne wesele! - usłyszałem mistrza.

Zignorowałem to jednak. Miałem ważniejsze, i ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty.

**Koniec.**

* * *

Cóż, trzyletnia przygoda kończy się takim oto typowo romantycznym - jak na mnie przystało - zakończeniem. Cieszę się, że udało mi się po wielu próbach doprowadzić tą historię do końca. Powstanie jeszcze jeden bonus, jednak oficjalna akcja jest już skończona. Jeśli nie jesteście czegoś pewni, dopytajcie w komentarzach, wątek poruszę jakoś w bonusie. Bonus powstanie bo zwyczajnie zapomniałam o jednej, ważnej dla mnie, scenie. A nie mogę umieścić jej w zakończeniu.

Dziękuję wszystkim za całe wsparcie i cierpliwość, które mi okazaliście. Gdyby nie wy, ta historia by nigdy nie została skończona.

A teraz pozwólcie że udam się na zasłużony dziś odpoczynek, by wrócić jutro do pisania drugiego bonusa, i mam nadzieję, że tłumaczenia całej historii.

Mam nadzieję, że dla was czytanie mojego **Ciepła** było równie ciekawą przygodą, jak dla mnie jego pisanie.


	11. Bonus 2

Drugi bonus.

Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, jedna scena siedziała mi w głowie, a poza tym nie do końca wyjaśniłam niektóre okoliczności, więc należy wam się. Szczególnie, że tak długo czekaliście.

Indżoj, tym razem naprawdę po raz ostatni. /Do słuchania możecie wziąć sobie Theme Mirajane,

* * *

_Magnolia, 08 VII x778_

* * *

_W Fairy Tail zaczęły się lepsze, szczęśliwsze dni._

_Nikt nie zapomniał o towarzyszach poległych w walce, nie; nigdy by tego nie zrobili, jednak powrót pewnego Smoczego Zabójcy odmienił bardzo dużo._

_W Gildii uśmiech zagościł na codzień, nie tylko w hucznie obchodzone rocznice. Cztery nowe czarodziejskie pary rozjaśniały dni przyjaciół z gildii, rozsiewając swoje szczęście gdzie popadnie._

_Lisanna z Bixlowem wrócili z misji dwa dni po powrocie Juvii i Jellala. Postanowili chociaż na trochę pozostać w Magnolii, teraz, kiedy wszystko zaczęło się układać. Happy postanowił spędzać trochę czasu z odrodzoną najsilniejszą drużyną Fairy Tail. Po kilku dniach stwierdził, że wróci, uszczęśliwiając wszystkich; Lisanna i Bixlow zrozumieli, i cieszyli się z ich szczęścia._

_Gray i Juvia postanowili nadrobić jak najwięcej czasu, spędzając go razem. W gildii byli codziennie, jednak nie za długo; większość czasu znikali gdzieś w samotności. Podczas gdy byli w gildii, niechętnie spędzali czas z dala od siebie; jednak chcieli również nacieszyć się dopiero co odzyskanymi przyjaciółmi._

_Erza i Jellal bardzo szybko ogłosili swoje zaręczyny. O ile można to nazwać ogłoszeniem... Jellal po prostu już trzeciego dnia, lekko podchmielony, wyglosił poruszającą przemowę która doprowadziła do łez żeńską połowę gildii. Po czym wyciągnął pierścionek i wcisnął go Erzie na palec, ze słowami:_

_- Nie przyjmuję odmowy, przecież wiem, że mnie kochasz._

_Natsu i Lucy za to... Byli przy sobie, bardzo blisko. To było dla nich naturalne. Trzymanie za ręce, przytulanie, spanie w jednym łóżku. Siedzenie, jak teraz, na kanapie, przytuleni; kiedy Lucy oparta o tors smoczego zabójcy czytała, a on sam z talerzem opartym na jej głowie jadł, obejmując ją w pasie nogami._

_- W sumie niesamowita historia z Juvią, nie? - rzucił Natsu, na co blondynka założyła karty książki i ją odłożyła. Pusty już talerz zwędrował z jej głowy, postawiony gdzieś na stoliku przy oparciu mebla, na którym siedzieli. Uniosła głowę, uśmiechając się._

_- Tak właściwie dziwiło nas, czemu nie znaleźliśmy jej ciała... Ale atak który na siebie przyjęła był skoncentrowaną wiązką światła mającą usmażyć przeciwnika, a ona była z wody. Logiczne więc, że wyparowała... - odparła. - Chociaż to dziwne, że spadła dopiero teraz._

_- Nawet teraz jest słaba, Luce... Minie jeszcze wiele czasu, nim odzyska swoją magię._

_- O ile ją odzyska. - Oboje skrzywili się na tą myśl; wiedzieli, że całkiem prawdopodobne było, że Juvia już nigdy nie miała być tak potężnym magiem, jak była. Mieli jednak nadzieję. A nawet jeśli nie... I tak najważniejsze było, że żyła. I że Gray w końcu był szczęśliwy._

_- Z Jellalem też się poszczęściło. Rada nie była skora do wydania go - dodała po chwili ciszy. Natsu kiwnął głową, i podciągnął ją do siadu, oplatając dłonie na jej brzuchu. W pewnym momencie zamarł._

_- Luce... Co to jest? - zapytał przerażony, wyczuwając COŚ pod jej bluzką._

_Zamarła. Wciąż mu tego nie pokazała; wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi._

_- Eh... Nie ma sensu tego ukrywać, i tak to w końcu zobaczysz. - Odetchnęła głęboko, odsuwając się od niego, i podciągając bluzkę do talii._

_Ogromna, poszarpana, poparzeniowa blizna rozciągała się od samego boku do pępka, zniekształcając go. Natsu dotknął jej delikatnie; Lucy spuściła wzrok._

_- Wiem, nie jest to jakoś wybitnie piękne, ale... Czułam, że musiałam to zrobić. - Mruknęła, gdy mężczyzna wodził palcami po okrągłych konturach poszarpań._

_- Jak to się stało? - zapytał; Lucy zaśmiała się._

_- Wiesz, byłam kiedyś na tyle durna, żeby wierzyć, że kochasz Lisannę... I kiedy ta wiązka się do niej zbliżała, wkoczyłam przed nią. - Wzruszyła ramionami, uśmiechając się._

_- Głupia... - pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, i ucałował jej bliznę. Po chwili musnął ustami jej usta. - Kocham tylko Ciebie, nawet jeśli masz blizny. Na Tobie nawet te blizny są piękne._

_Blondynka zarumieniła się, i wyszczerzyła po chwili, czując jak głupia nastolatka._

_Jak za pierwszym razem, kiedy zobaczyła go w Hargeonie, i za każdym kolejnym, kiedy mówił jej jakiś komplement._

_- Też Cię kocham. - Pogłaskała go po policzku, ponownie całując, i wyjrzała za okno. Słońce powoli zaczęło schodzić w dół; południe już minęło._

_- Idziemy?_

_- Taaa, idziemy._

_Przytulił ją do siebie, by po chwili we dwoje wstać, i trzymając się za ręce, ruszyć do gildii; wysłuchać od Miry i Frieda nowych, wspaniałych wieści o powiększeniu się rodziny Fairy Tail, potłuc z Grayem, zjeść podpalanego kurczaka, a na koniec dnia wspólnie wyjść na cmentarz i pożegnać się z resztą przyjaciół..._

_...do jutra._

_Fin._


End file.
